Something from the past
by Wolflmg
Summary: Months after Calling all Rangers. A face from Andros and Zhanes past comes back, pluse Wes and Jen married.
1. Default Chapter

Andros and Zhane were in the command base room on KO-35, when the computer scanners began to receive a message or some kind of transmission. 

"Commanders Andros and Zhane, I'm picking up some sort of signal," said one of the technicians. Both young men walked over to him, being very alert.

"Bring it up," said Andros staring right at the screen, waiting for the image to go through. The man pushed a few buttons, and then the image appeared on the screen. It was an army of space aliens, in some sort of base. Andros and Zhane both were very alert as they listened to the whole message very closely. 

"They destroyed my brother, now my soldiers; it is time to pay them back. We well put an end to their ranger days, starting with Earth and KO-35," Andros and Zhane are both shaking in their boots, when the alien in charge turned around. His face now on the screen, Andros and Zhane both looked at each other as if they knew who it was.

"Kenar," both of then said softly. As Kenar continued to speak, they both were glued to the screen. 

Kenar laughs. "Oh and if you are listening to this power rangers, come after us as you like. Either was we will destroy you all," he laughs. "Oh and don't bother contacting your friends on Mirrnio, I have my men waiting outside the planet. They are order to shoot at anything that comes in or out," he laughs once again. Then the connection is lost.

Andros takes a deep breath, this isn't good. He looks at the man on the computer. "What planet are they on," he asked. 

"Viron, sir," said the man looking right at Andros. The looks that Andros and Zhane gave each were like they had seen a ghost.

"Viron, Andros that's, that's where..." Zhane was going into shock.

"I know," said Andros softly putting his head down.

On Earth it was peaceful; Wes and Jen had gotten married today. The resection was held in Silver Hills, High and Mighty Club. Wes and Jen held each other tight as they danced on the dance floor. They were finally together the way they always wanted to be.

"I almost thought this day would never come," said Wes smiling at Jen.

"I know after everything, we bee through. Who would of thought we get this far," said Jen resting her head on Wes's shoulder. Wes kissed her on the cheek softly, he turned his head slightly. He watched as Eric and Taylor danced together. He couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. Both of them were hardheaded and stubborn. Then his eyes fell on Tommy and Kim, they looked very happy together. It had only been a few months sense Tommy joined the Silver Guardians.

Jen turned her head to see who Wes was looking at. "So you think their as lucky as us to have each other?" she asked smiling. Wes turned his head looking at Jen.

"Yeah, but I think were a lot luckier than them. We had to fight to stay tougher," said Wes leaning closer to Jen.

"Was it worth it," asked Jen, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, every amount of it," he said as he kiss's her softly on the lips.

Eric and Taylor watched as Wes and Jen embraced each other. "Oh their so cute together," said Taylor. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you don't have to work with them. I'm always having to tare those two apart. Isn't that right Tommy," said Eric turning his head around to Tommy, who was dancing with Kim next to them. Tommy and Kim were also embraced in each others arms. Taylor laughs a she looks at the look on Eric's face.

"Looks like you're on your own," said Taylor smiling at Eric. He could see the humor in her look.

"You find this funny don't you," said Eric eyeing her right in her eyes.

"No, of course not I wouldn't want to take away your pride," said Taylor leaning closer to him.

"My pride, huh well thank you," he said as he kiss's her on the lips.

Tommy and Kim danced softly together they had only been back together for five months now. Kim still lives in Florida, but will be moving back to California in about a month. "You know I miss you when you're not around," said Tommy looking into Kim's eyes.

"Yeah I miss you too, but a little less then a month and I'm here for good. But with the Silver Guardians I'm sure your pretty busy," said Kim smiling, Tommy laughs.

"Yeah, they do keep me on my feet," said Tommy, as he begins to lean closer to her, until his cell phone rings. The two break apart.

"I thought you were going to leave that at home," said Kim looking Tommy in the eyes like a mother.

"Sorry, I forgot," said Tommy, he answers the phone. "Hello,"

Kim just shook her head thinking to herself, something's never change.

"Woo, woo, Andros slow down," said Tommy trying to calm Andros down so he could understand what he was telling him, as he began to walk away from Kim. He walked outside where it was quite.

Eric, Taylor, Wes and Jen saw him leave the four walked over to Kim to see what was up. "What's up?" asked Wes looking at Kim.

"I'm not sure all I know it was Andros on the phone," said Kim with a clueless look on her face.

"Andros, should we be concerned?" asked Eric, remembering the last time.

"I'm sure it's nothing, we took care of the bad guys months ago," said Taylor. Everyone looked at each other hoping that she was right.

"Are you positive of what you saw?" asked Tommy wanting to make sure what he was hearing was for real.

_"Yes, it was clear as daylight. Tommy there's not much time," said __Andros__._

"Alright what are we going to do," asked Tommy, as he leaned against the building.

_"I've already sent T.J. and the others to go after the aliens blocking Mirrnio. Zhane and I have to remain here and protect KO-35, that leaves Earth and Viron. A crew you guys needs to travel to Viron and end it there, while the rest of us protect out planets," said __Andros__._

Tommy nodded his head, he hated to split up but it was the only way. "Alright, I along with a crew will go to Viron. I'll leave Kim in charge on Earth, if I fail she'll know what she has to do," said Tommy.

_"Okay, I'll keep in touch and be careful, __Andros__ out,"_

Tommy took a deep breath this was not good, He shied as he put his cell phone back on his belt. Then he made the long journey back inside to break the news to the others.


	2. Something from the past 2

            Tommy slowly walked back into the building. The others gathered around him, by the look he had on his face they knew it wasn't good news. "Tommy nothings wrong right, everything's okay right," asked Kim putting her arms around him. Tommy licked his lips.

            "No I'm afraid it isn't," he said looking at all of them.

            Captain Kenar and his army were inside their base. He walked back and forth as his men waited for him to speak. "Soon my friends, we will have revenge on the ones that destroyed my brother and our kind. We shall avenge Zaspor!" he said sternly looking at his alien army.

            Zhane found Andros wondering around alone, he shied bitterly he had an idea what was bothering him. Andros was staring at a very old photo of him, Zhane, and four other teens. They all looked to be around fifth teen or so. 

            "You know it wasn't your fault, about what happened," Zhane placed his hand on Andors shoulder. Andros turned away from the photo, looking at Zhane. "We were kids back then, young arrogant, we thought we were indivisible," said Zhane sadly. Andros nodded his head setting the photo back on the table.

            "Yeah, I just wish they were still around," said Andros, Zhane smiled.

            "Me too," said Zhane as he hugged Andros and patted him on the back.

            Wes and Jen looked each other in the eyes and then back to Tommy. "So I guess will have to take a rain check on our honeymoon," said Wes disappointed but knew how more important this was.

            Tommy nodded his head sadly, he hated having to do this to them. "Yeah, I'm sorry guys," said Tommy sympathetically. Jen smiled, she and Wes both understood they had to do their job.

            "No, it's okay. It's our job," said Jen. Eric walked over to Wes nudging him on the arm with his elbow.

            "I guess you'll just have to wait Wes, if you know what I mean," said Eric smiling.

            "ERIC!" yelled Taylor pulling him away from Wes. Everyone began to laugh. Jen put her arm around Wes.

            "Don't worry it will be worth the wait," she told him. 

            "Hey, did I say I had a problem with it," said Wes protesting as everyone smiled at him.

            "No, but your face said it all," said Kim as they all began to laugh again. But they all knew that what was ahead was no joking matter.

            Andros was in his bunk room tossing and turning in his sleep, his body was covered in sweat. He was crying in his sleep.

_            "Let's move it rangers," said the red space ranger. The blue ranger grabbed him by the arm._

_            "Coda wait, will be walking right into a trap. We need to think things through," he said. Coda shrugged away from the blue ranger._

_            "Listen __Andros__, I'm the leader were to do as I say, got it," said Coda sternly. __Andros__ put his head down, and slowly nodded his head._

_            "Got it," he said softly._

_            The red ranger then looked ahead and saw Captain Kenar and his army heading right at them. "Alright let's move guys," yelled Coda. The six space rangers went running towards the army, blasting their weapons as they went. _

_            The red ranger was in the center powering up his powers to an extreme rate. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion._

_Andros__ the blue ranger watched as Kenar drew closer to his ranger friends. His heart began racing, what was it. He looked around his surroundings fast seeing his friends battle it out. That's when he saw it; a time bomb was right by Coda, if Coda used all of his energy it could unite into a massive explosion._

_            "We have to get out of here NOW! Coda don't power up" yelled __Andros__. Zhane and the others stopped battling the aliens to see what __Andros__ was trying to tell them. Zhane ran over to his friend to see what it was, the others began to follow until._

_            "Get back here, now," yelled Coda not caring what Andors had to say. The three other rangers remained where they were, and started to fight again. Coda's powers were almost finished powering up. Andors and Zhane began yelling for them to pull back, but it was too late BOOM, everything around them exploded._

            "Ahh," Andros woke up in a cold sweat. Zhane had already jumped off from the top bunk, shaking Andros.

            "Andros takes it easy, it was just a dream," said Zhane trying to calm his friend down.

            "No," Andros ran his hand over his face. "I saw it happening again, Coda all of them dieing and I didn't stop it," said Andros. Zhane got right into Andros face looking him straight in the eyes.

            "Listen to me it wasn't your fault you did all you could, I was there. It was not your fault, do you understand me. It wasn't your fault," Zhane continued to tell Andros.

            In a small ship the phantom ranger and Trey were traveling to Viron. "How much longer until we are there?" asked Trey looking over at the phantom ranger, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Phantom ranger, are you alright my friend?" asked Trey. The Phantom ranger turned looking at Trey.

            "Yes, I'm alright. We should be on Viron by tomorrow night. It is time Kenar and his army is put an end to, for good," said the phantom ranger looking back out the space pod window, seeing the many stars and planets. 


	3. Something from the past 3

            Tommy, Jason, Kim, Wes, Jen, Eric, and Taylor were all in the underground command center, with Alpha. Alpha was getting the teleportation ready for them. The others were getting ready for their departure.

            "Okay Kim, you know what to do if you don't hear from us," said Tommy looking her in the eyes.

            Kim nodded her head bravely; with Jason and Tommy gone she was the veteran ranger. "Yeah, contact lightspeed, and the others," said Kim.

            "Yeah, hopefully, it won't come to that," said Tommy as he backed away from Kim A great fear came over her for Tommy's life.

            "Tommy, be careful," said Kim running over to him throwing her arms around him. Tommy put his arms around Kim holding her in his arms.  

            Taylor and Eric were saying farewell to each other as well. "Now, Eric doesn't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed," said Taylor sternly looking at him.

            "Now when have I ever done anything stupid," said Eric. Wes was getting ready to say something, until. "Wes if you want to live to go on your honeymoon, don't say a word," said Eric giving his young friend a dirty look.

            Wes shut his mouth shut; he then turned and looks at Jen his wife smiling.

            "Its ready rangers," said Alpha.

            Eric and Taylor drew apart from their hug. Eric then headed by Wes and Jen who were holding hands.

            Jason softly grabbed Tommy by the shoulder, Tommy gently pulled away from Kim. They looked each other in the eyes with all the love they had for each other. Then Tommy and Jason made their way over to the others,

            Taylor and Kim watched as their loved one disappeared away, to what could be their last battle.

            T.J. and the others were heading towards Mirrnio, when they began to receive a message from Andros. "Rangers can you hear me?" asked Andros, as he appeared on the viewing screen.

            "Loud and clear Andros," said T.J. smiling.

            "How far are you from Mirrnio? He asked. Carlos looked over the scanners and tracking.

            "About three day's, maybe less," said Carlos.

            Andros nodded his head. "Good, everything is fine here for now a least," said Andros.

            Ashley seemed very pleased to hear that. "You just b careful okay Andros," said Ashley, kindly. Andros smiled leave it to his girlfriend to tell him to be careful.

            "I promise, Andros out," Once the connection closed. Everyone looked at Ashley smiling at her.

            "What?" yelled Ashley looking at her friends grins?

            Tommy and the other were now on the planet Viron. The planet was baron, and gloomy. "Looks like no one has been here for a while," said Jason looking around seeing mountains of rocks and dirt, no life at all.

            "Come on this way, according to this it should lead us right to our command base that Andros told me about," said Tommy looking at his tracker. He and the others began to walk in the direction it was leading them to.

            It took them about ten minutes until they were at the right spot. Everyone looked around seeing nothing but dirt and rocks. "Well this is nice," said Eric sarcastically. Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake and an opening appeared underground.

            "Cool," said Wes everyone ignored it. You would think he would remember it's the same way back at home. All of them began to walk down the stair underground, once they were all under the opening closed behind them.

            Kimberly was at Adams and Tonya's home along with Rocky. They all could tell that Kim was very concerned about Tommy. "Tommy's tough Kim, he'll be okay," said Adam smiling at his friend.

            "Yeah if anyone can take care of those aliens, Tommy can," said Tonya trying to cheer up her friend.

            "Thanks guys," said Kim. All of them looked over to Rocky who was fast asleep with his godson Chris in his arms. The three of them began to laugh, they looked so cute together.

            Tommy and the others walked around to compound. The main was the computer and scanning room, where they could track the alien army. There were several other rooms the weapon room, and a living room. The other rooms were the kitchen. As they walked down the halls the found the dorm room, where the sleeping quarters were. Tommy turned looking at his friends.

            "Alright, let's get settled in and then meet in the computer room," said Tommy as he opened the door to his room. "Oh" he turned looking at Wes and Jen. "Keep it short you two, you'll have plenty of time to be alone later," as he walked into his room closing the door behind him.

            Both Wes and Jen had embarrassed looks on their faces. Eric and Jason both laughed as they went into their rooms. Wes was about to go after Eric, when Jen grabbed a hold of him.

            "Come on, don't worry about them," said Jen smiling at the man she loves.

            "Oh, come on Jen just this once I like to get him back," whined Wes. Jen couldn't help but laugh.

            "Oh, okay fine," she leaned closer to him. "But then we wouldn't have the chance to do this," she said kissing him softly on the lips. They broke away from the kiss, by only an inch away from each other.

            "I can get him back later," said Wes smiling. The two held hands as they went into their room.


	4. Something from the past 4

            Tommy was the first one in the main computer room. He walked over to the computer typing in a few key controls. After, he was finished the tracking scanner speared on the screen in front of him. It showed several of the bases off in the distance with over hundreds of life forms, probably Kenar and his goons.

            "So that's what we up against," said Jason standing behind Tommy.

            "Yeah," Tommy said softly as he turned around to face his old friend. Jason could see the fear hidden in Tommy's eyes, this battle would not be won easily they both knew that.

            "Hey with us here, will be back home in no time," said Jason smiling giving hope for Tommy. Jason put out his hand looking Tommy in the eyes.

            "Yeah were a pretty good team," said Tommy grabbing a hold of Jason's hand tightly. The two had been friends for a long time now, almost inseparable.  Unknown to them Eric had heard the whole thing.

            "Ahem," he said making his presence known. Both Tommy and Jason turned around looking over to Eric, seeing the dark stare he was giving both of them.

            "Don't worry Eric theirs plenty of room on this team," said Tommy smiling, knowing Eric really didn't care. Eric nodded his head; he looked around noticing two people were missing. 

            "Speaking of team, where Wes and Jen?" said Eric, knowing very well where those two were.

            Wes was lying on the bed with Jen in his arms, both of them were enjoying the time alone together. Ever sense they got the call from Andros this was the first time they were alone together.  When.

            _"OKAY! Ken and Barbie get a hold of your self's and get your butts down here! Before I come to you and drag your love sick bodies in here!"_ yelled Eric through the intercom.

            Wes and Jen looked each other in the eyes smiling; leave it to Eric to mess up their moment.

            "You think he really do that?" asked Jen as he kissed Wes softly on the cheek.

            "Knowing Eric, he would_,_" said Wes shying as he let go of Jen.

            _"I MEAN IT YOU TWO!"_ yelled Eric again from the intercom. Both Wes and Jen laughed, when Eric got mad he got mad.

            Wes walked over to where their intercom was on the wall. Wes pushed the button to speak into. "We'll be there is a minute," said Wes

_            "Make that thirty seconds and I'm counting," _said Eric. Wes put his head down just shaking it, Eric could be so impossible at time. But that's why he loved him. Wes looked over to Jen who was sitting on the bed still.

            "Come on, we better not keep them waiting. Or they might all come barging in," said Wes laughing. Jen got up waling over to Wes laughing along with him. They walked out of the room hand in hand.

            "You know I have no idea how Taylor pot's up with him," said Jen_._

            "You and me bother," said Wes agreeing with her. When Eric and Taylor first hooked up, no one could really believe it. When they first meant they could barely stand each other, but it wasn't too long before they were together.

            Zhane was outside with Korane enjoying sometime together, before Kenars army would come and threaten their home. It was a nice day out the sun was shining and their was a light breeze. The young couple walked hand in hand in the park. There were young children running around and playing together.

            "Did Andros ever fall back asleep?" asked Korane looking at her boyfriend. Zhane shook his head.

            "No, the dream he had really bugged him," said Zhane sadly he two was haunted by that day. But unlike Andros Zhane was able to live his life past it, and was able to go on after. The two walked over to a near by bench sitting down together. Korane put her arms around Zhane.

            "Were you guys all real good friends?" she asked.

            "Yeah, we were," Zhane raised his eyes knowing there was dispute in the team though. "But Andros and Coda never saw eye to eye. Coda was the leader back then," Zhane shied taking a deep breath it hurt to remember that day, they were so young. "He liked to jump ahead, he never really thought things through," Zhane turned away from Korane. "That was what pretty much, killed him and the others," said Zhane sadly. Korane could see the sadness Zhane felt.

            "But, then why does Andros blame himself," asked Korane. Zhane turned back looking at her he smiled lightly.

            "Well you know Andros and how he is. He feels he should be able to prevent things from happening," said Zhane. Korane nodded her head she knew that to be true. 

            "Kind of like with you and me," said Korane.

            A day later, Tommy and the others were engaging in battle. Power blast were hitting all over the place. "Is it just me or are these guys tougher, than the last time we fought them," asked Jason as and the others regrouped. 

            "No, their stronger alright," said Tommy taking a deep breath as he took lead.

            "Yeah but so are we," said Eric sternly as he went and joined Tommy fighting off the alien army.

            Tommy began to power up his zeo sword. "Alright let do this guys," said Tommy as he swung his sword sending a wave of red energy at incoming alien knocking them to the ground. Tommy then kicked two of them in the chest and then slashing them with his sword destroying both of them.

            Tommy looked over his side and saw the base, someone had to go in there and set the bomb. One of the alien crept behind Tommy and grabbed a hold of him. Tommy was able to free himself from the aliens hold. He held on to him tightly, his eyes fell on Jen who was just finishing her time strike attack.

            "Jen!" yelled Tommy. Jen turned around looking at the red zeo ranger. "I need you to go set the bomb," said Tommy being very direct about it, as he elbowed the alien in the gut.

            "Right," said Jen. She then went running towards the base, as she passed Wes. Who was battling two of the aliens, he kicked both of them down to the ground, and he turned watching as she ran past him.

            "Be careful," he told her with concern.

            Jen was inside the base, looking around she saw many weapons and several explosives. She grabbed a small tube from her belt. She then knelt down on the ground setting the bomb carefully on the ground. She set the bomb to go of in 45 seconds, Jen quickly got to her feet to get out of there before it would blow.

            She was almost near the entrance when a group of alien blocked the way out. They were all approaching her grunting and swinging their swords the air. Jen slowly began to back away; there be no way she could take on all of them.

            "Leaving so soon, you just go here," one of them laughed. Jen's heart began to race, there was not much time left.

            "Wes, I love you," she said softly.

            Tommy and the others were finishing up taking out the alien army for this base. When... BOOM! The base exploded sending the four red ranger flying back and force demorphing them. They all landed hard on the ground. Once the smoke began to clear they all slowly got to their feet.

            "NO! JEN!" yelled Wes about to go on after her. Eric and Jason quickly grabbed a hold of Wes holding him back. Tommy concentrated and the burning base, his eyes lit up it wasn't over yet.

            "We have to get out of here," said Tommy backing farther away as he began to see colors flash before his eyes. Eric and Jason both saw it as well, this was a very bed thing and they had to get out of there now.

            "Wes, come on we got to go," yelled Eric as he and Jason struggled to pull Wes away.

            "No, I'm not leaving, not with out Jen," he cried.

            Tommy looked over to them, there wasn't much time left. "Guys we got to move now!" yelled Tommy as he began running away to safety. 

            Wes looked in horror as he saw the fire grow and the bright colors combining with it. She was gone, he wished to God that this wasn't happening. "Come on she's gone, bro," said Jason sadly knowing how badly Wes was feeling right now. The three of them ran like the wind over to Tommy. And not a moment to soon the flashing colors united, making and even larger explosion. 


	5. Something from the past 5

            Everyone walked into the computer room very slowly; they had lost one of their own. Tommy had his back to Wes who hadn't said a word the whole way back. Slowly Tommy turned around looking at Wes sympathy in his eyes.

            "I'm sorry Wes, I know how you feel," said Tommy sadly.

            Anger and sadness were shown in Wes's facial emotions. Tears were in his eyes, he felt like his heart had been broken into a thousand pieces. Jason and Eric remained silent not knowing what to say or do. Wes gave Tommy a dark stare.

            "Don't you dare say that!" yelled Wes looking at Tommy angrily. Both Jason and Eric were shocked Wes had never acted out like this before. But he never had to watch the woman he love die either. "You have no idea how I feel. You GIRLFRIEND is still ALIVE, safe on earth," Wes began moving towards Tommy as if he was going to punch him. Tommy just stood their not moving, he felt guilty for what happened to Jen. But Wes stopped just a few inches away from hitting Tommy; he began to break down in tears noting caring who saw him. 

            Eric walked over to his friend; he placed his hand on Wes's shoulder. "No just leave, just leave me alone," said Wes, walking away. Eric was about to go after him, until he felt Jason grab a hold of his shoulder.  Eric turned his head to his side looking at Jason.

            "Let him go, he needs sometime alone," said Jason sadly. Eric nodded his head, he knew Jason was right. There wasn't much he could do for Wes right now.

            Tommy got so frustrated with what happened, he slammed his fist against the computer controls. Not a moment later Andros appeared on the viewing communication screen. "Guy's can you here me?" asked Andros. Eric and Jason both stared at the screen not saying a word. Tommy slowly looked up, Jason and Eric walked up behind Tommy. This would not be easy.

            "How'd everything go today?" asked Andros. Everyone was silent; they all looked at each other biting their lips. Andros knew from their silence and saddens looks that something was very wrong. "What is it?" he asked, almost afraid to. Tommy slowly opened his mouth to speak.

            Wes fell on onto the king sized bed in the dorm room. He cried like a little lost childe. He was crying so hard that it hurt to breathe. He clutched the blankets in his hands needing to hold on to something. The pain was unbearable it hurt far worse than when he lost Jen the first time. His wet eye then fell on the ring on his finger. 

            "Jen," he whispered

Jason found Tommy sitting alone in the kitchen, moving his fork around in his dinner. He looked as though he hadn't taken a bite, as if he was sickened by it. "You know it's not your fault," Tommy looked up as Jason walked closer to him, taking the seat across from him. "She knew the risks, we all do," said Jason sadly. 

Tommy shied, as much as he knew that was true it didn't make him feel any better. "Yeah, but not like this not now," he put his head down. He dropped his fork in his plate. "It's just not fair," said Tommy. Jason shied he knew this was hard on all of them.

Jason reached across the table putting his hand on Tommy shoulder. Tommy looked up meeting Jason in the eyes. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You're just like Andros," said Jason.

Tommy smiled that was probably true. "What too stubborn,"

Jason laughed lightly not the characteristic he was thinking of. "No, compassionate and dedicated. You guys just need loosen and live a little," said Jason, smiling.

Zhane and Korane found Andros alone in the communication room. They saw he had his head down, seeming to be in deep thought. Something must be wrong they both thought. Slowly the two walked over to join him. Andros could sense they were there, but he didn't move an inch. He just said three words.

"We lost Jen," and that's all he said. Not another word was spoken the room was silent.

Eric knocked on Wes's dorm room. "Wes its Eric can I come in," no answer. "Wes?" still no answer. Eric slowly opened the door, he looked around. The bed was empty and Wes was no where in sight. That's when Eric saw it; his eyes fell on one important object that was sitting on the dresser. Eric walked over to it picking up, Wes's morpher. "Wes," said Eric softly.

Sirens were going off on KO-35. "Get those people to safety!" yelled one of the soldiers to his men. Groups of soldiers began leading crowds of people to safety. Ships in the sky began shooting powerful blast, as an army or aliens began to attack the people and the soldiers. 

Zhane and Andros came running side by side each other. "Ready old friend," said Andros looking at Zhane. The alien army was heading towards the two as a battle was being thought around them.

"Just like old times, old buddy," smiled Zhane.

Andros nodded his head, both he and Zhane got into a fighting stance to morph. "Alright let's rocket," yelled Andros as he and Zhane both morphed into the red and silver rangers.

"Oh yeah, you guys are going down," said Zhane as he jumped in the air, using his blaster he shoot at a group of aliens. Andros joined his friend to protect their home, their people. The soldiers of KO-35 helped the two rangers defend their planet.

"We got a problem," said Eric as he walked into the kitchen. He tossed Wes's morpher over to Tommy and Jason it landed on the table. Both Tommy and Jason knew what this meant.

"Oh man Wes," said Jason upset by Wes's actions not that he didn't blame him. Tommy took a deep breath their mission seemed to be failing. First Jen and now Wes is out for revenge.

"What do we do?" asked Eric at his friend and third commander of the Silver Guardians. Tommy slowly stood up and shook his head.

"I don't know, we can't do anything right now. It's too dark out, it would be too dangerous going out now," said Tommy looking at Eric knowing he would not like the plan.

"So then were just supposed to wait!" said Eric sternly feeling his anger burn inside of him. Jason watched from the table as the tension grew between the two.     

"I don't like it any more than you do, but if we go now it would be too risky. What if we got caught right now, were the only hope for stopping those things," said Tommy his frustration began to grow even more than before.

Eric got right into Tommy's face anger was in his eyes. "What happens if something happens to him, what if he got caught or killed? What am I suppose to tell his father, tell me huh," Tommy didn't know what to say. Eric just shook his head, "I thought you were suppose to be some legend!" he yelled. Then there was just silence, Eric looked away like he was ashamed of what he said. His anger had gotten the best of him.

Tommy put his head down, not knowing what to do. Jason just remained sitting at the table, with his head down. The team was falling apart and if something didn't happen soon their mission would fail.


	6. Something from the past 6

            The Mega Ship was making its way to Mirrnio. Carlos was looking on the tracking screen; it showed at least five small space vessels flying around the planet. "Okay there's about five of them, circling the planet," said Carlos as he continued to stay focused on the screen. 

            "Are there any inside the planet?" asked T.J. as he began flying closer to the planet, while trying to stay out of vassal contact.

            Carlos pushed a few buttons to reveal the surface of the planet. "No, there isn't," said Carlos looking over to his friend.

            "That seems a bit odd, doesn't?" asked Cassie who was sitting with Ashley and the weapons controls, she turned her chair around looking at the other. Ashley got up waling around in circles as if she was gathering her thoughts together. Then something came to her, she stopped right where she was standing looking at all of them. The other remained silent waiting for her to say something.

            "Unless this was just a diversion," said Ashley. Everyone's eyes lit up, it made sense. Carlos walked away from the tracking screen; he couldn't believe he didn't think about it sooner.

            "Woo, wait a minute it's beginning to make sense," Carlos gave an instant look at all of them, as if he understood now. "With us here, that leaves only a few rangers to protect Earth and KO-35," Carlos shook his head. "And with Tommy and his crew on Viron..," said Carlos but then was cut off by T.J.

            "Where are you getting at Carlos," asked T.J. not fully understand where his friend was coming from.

            Carlos took a deep breath. "They never cared about Mirrnio, its Earth and KO-35 their after," said Carlos. Everyone began to look at each other Carlos was right. Mirrnio was a planet they never needed, only as a delay to separate the teams, only five small space ships that would be too easy for them to take down.

            "Then what are we waiting for we have to head back," yelled Ashley. Cassie jumped in on that.

            "Wait we have to take care of the space fighters first, we can't just leave them here," said Cassie. T.J. nodded his head she was right, they couldn't.

            "Cassie's right, first we take care of them, and then we go help the others," said T.J. looking hard at his teammates, for this mission he was the leader once again.

            One Viron, Tommy, Jason and Eric were on the planets grounds searching for their friend. Tommy looked at the tracker he was holding, according to it there were only three bases that Wes could have gone to.

            "Anything?" asked Eric looking over Tommy's shoulder. The tension between the two seemed to have died down sense last night. Tommy shook his head, nothing.

            "Nothing, it's like our trackers signal is being blocked by something. I can't pick up any life forms at all," said Tommy, he was losing his hope. Why couldn't he find a way through this, he had in the past. But he had Zordon back then, he always knew what to do when he was around. 

            Eric put his head down. He was beginning to believe that Wes would never be found. What was he going to do when they did return to earth, that if they survive. How was he going to tell Wes's dad what happened, to both Jen and Wes?

            Jason looked out in the distance; he was seeing something coming towards them. The bright sunlight was making it hard to make out what it was, until it got closer and closer.

            "Guys, we have trouble," said Jason now realizing what it was. It was an army of aliens heading right for them. Jason got into a fighting stance, Tommy and Eric looked up and saw them. They were out numbered big time. But they all knew they couldn't run from this, they would have to fight. And if they go down with them, then so be it.

            "Alright let be careful guys. As of now were the only hope for the universe," said Tommy getting into his fighting stance. Eric and Jason nodded their heads, and then three morphed into action. The three red rangers were ready for battle.

            The battle on KO-35 was going fierce, but they were holding up. There was rubble and fire everywhere. Rain started to fall from the sky, sending a mist around the battle field. Zhane and Andros were standing side by side, they were both tired. "We've been fighting for hours, you think they get tried," laughed Zhane trying to brighten up the mood.

            "No chance of that," laughed Andros, as an alien came right at the two. Both space rangers looked at each other and nodded.

            "DOUBLE KICK!" they both yelled, as they front kicked the alien in the chest sending him to the ground. Andros and Zhane looked around, watching as their men fought off the aliens. Years ago they had down the same thing, and today their still doing it. 

            Korane came running over to the two. "Andros, Zhane!" she yelled. Andros tuned around.

            "Korane what are you doing here, get back underground!" yelled Andros, he could here the explosions in the background.  Korane shook her head, Zhane stood by Andros. He knew there had to be some important reason why Korane would come to them.

            "What is it?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

            "We revived a distress message, you and Zhane need to go to Viron," she said panicky. 

            "WHAT, from who," asked Andros? Korane shook her head.

            "I don't know," she said. Zhane and Andros looked at each other surprised and scared. They couldn't just leave KO-35 not now, not in this mess.

            "We need to head back," yelled Tommy looking around at the alien. There were too many of them. The aliens began to crowd around the three red rangers, laughing and grunting at them. There was no way out, they were surrounded. It looked as though it was over for them until; the phantom ranger appeared he jumped right in the center with the three red rangers.

            "You three okay?" he asked not turning around.

            "Yeah, now that you're here," said Jason, it looked as though they had a chance now to win this battle. The phantom ranger nodded his head.

            "Good, now duck," he yelled. The three did as he commanded. The phantom ranger pulled out his blaster from his belt. "See you guys later," he yelled as he began shooting at the alien all around them. The phantom rangers then slammed a ball like figure to the ground. Smoke surrounded them and once the smoke cleared the rangers were gone.

            "What where they go?" yelled one of the aliens.

            "Thanks you really saved us out there," said Tommy putting out his hand shaking the phantom ranger's hand. Then the three red rangers demorphed.

            "It was nothing," said the phantom ranger looking at the three humans. Tommy then began to introduce themselves.

            "I'm Tommy, and this Jason and Eric," said Tommy as he pointed his two friends out. The phantom ranger nodded his head as he looked at the three. Jason was about the phantom ranger a question, pertaining to his identity, when some appeared in front of their eyes.

            "Trey?" said Jason stepping forward to the young man, who was holding a body of some sorts.

            "Yes it is I Jason," said Trey smiling at his old friend, it had been years sense they last saw each other. The three looked at him oddly wondering who it was he was holding over his shoulder.

            "Who is that?" asked Tommy pointing out what he was talking about. Trey knelt down to the ground, and gently laid the body on the ground. They were all breathless they couldn't believe it.

            Trey looked up at all of them meeting their eyes. "We found her, when we arrived yesterday late last night. Is she one of yours?" he asked looking at them.

            "Jen?" they all said.  


	7. Something from the past 7

            Tommy and the others all walked into the infirmary, as Eric softly laid Jen on the medical bed. She has several buries all over her body and a large cut on her head. The cut on her head all ready had been bandage up by Trey when he and the phantom ranger found her. According to the scan they ran over her she had no broken bones, but it did show a slight concussion. 

            "Will she be okay?" asked Eric softly looking at the others. They could all see the fear and concern in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it.

            "Yes she should be fine, she is safe now. You must let her rest," said the phantom ranger looking at Eric, he nodded his head briefly and walked out without saying another word.

            They all watched him leave the room. When he was out of sight Jason turned looking mainly at Tommy and Trey, Eric probably wouldn't know the answer to his question. "Does anyone know who he is?" asked Jason, he had head about the phantom ranger but never had meant him.

            Tommy shook his head no; this was the first time he ever meant the phantom ranger. Trey stepped forward looking at the two veteran rangers.

            Eric sat in a chair by Jen's side only half listening to the others. His concern was with Jen and for Wes where ever he was.

            "His identity is unknown, it is believed only Zordon and a few others knew his true identity," he paused for a moment Jason and Tommy knew what the last part was. "But when Eltar was attacked they were killed, and Zordon was taken captive and you know the rest," said Trey sadly. They knew all to well the memory of Zordons death was still in their memories

            Eric looks down at Jen; she looked so lifeless lying there. This was not the Jen he knew, no the Jen he knew would get right up and be ready for action. No matter how bad of condition she was in. Then a fear came over him, what if she did wake up. He knew she would ask for Wes right away. What was he going to tell her? He didn't know, he hated the emotion he was feeling. This wasn't him; he was the tough guy nothing gets by him. But that had all changed.

            "She'll be okay, Jen's a fighter," said Jason, he gently placed his hand on Eric shoulder. Eric almost didn't hear him; he looked up nodding at him. He knew if anyone could pull through this it was Jen.

            It was some type of torture chamber. He had been there for hours screaming out in pain as a whip slapped over his now bare back. The shirt he had been wearing was now torn and stained with blood. The alien laughed as he continued to slap Wes over and over again.

            Wes cried out in pain, try as he might he couldn't get free. His arms and legs were chained down. Tears fell from his eyes, the pain was unbearable to handle. Suddenly the room grew silent as Kenar walked in. The alien that had been slapping Wes with the whip stopped as he looked at his master. The only sound that could be heard was whimpers from Wes.

            "How is our prisoner, today?" Kenar laughed as he looked at Wes. Wes raised his head as far as he could, look at Kenar. Wes spitted at Kenar in disgust. Angry Kenar, looked at the alien standing by Wes side he gave a nod, and Wes got whacked over the head hard.     

            Wes groaned, he was in so much pain already that just made it worse. He was only dazed; Wes looked right at Kenar, laughing lightly. "Is that all you got," said Wes.

            Kenar laughed, "You think you your so tough, let me let you on a little secret," Kenar leaned closer to Wes, grabbing a hold of his hair pulling it as far as he could. Wes tensed up, Kenar laughed. "I've killed rangers far younger then you, so don't think I won't spare you," said Kenar as he let go of Wes's hair, and Wes head dropped hard,

            "What do you want?" asked Wes softly.

            "What I want is the location, of where your friends are. Tell me and I'll let you live longer," said Kenar evilly.

            "I'll never tell you," said Wes as he glanced right at Kenar, staring at him sternly. Kenar gave Wes a dark stare.

            "I'm sorry you feel that way, cause if you don't tell me," he was looking Wes right in the eyes now. "I will destroy your home planet, earth and all that it inhabits," said Kenar darkly.

            Wes's heart began to race fear, pain and anger. Kenar laughed he knew he would get the rangers attention. But Wes knew better, he shook his head no.

            "No, I'll never tell you," said Wes.

            Kenar got right into Wes's face. "Listen boy, I don't think you realize just how powerful I really am. I have a massive weapon, with the power to destroy planets with one blow," Kenar smiled. "Surely three lives are worth the price to save your earth," said Kenar.

            Wes again shook his head. "No even if I did tell you, you'll still destroy earth," said Wes bravely. Kenar stepped away from Wes angrily.

            "Very well, but in due time you will tell me," Kenar looked over to the torture alien. "Twenty more slash's and then take him to his prison," he yelled as he stormed out.

            "With pleasure," said the alien as he began to slash Wes again. Wes again began to wince and cry out in pain, his back was already cut up badly.

            The phantom ranger walked around in what looked to be some sort of resting room. There were couches, chairs and selves full of books. On the walls pictures hung on them. One picture got the phantom rangers attention; he slowly walked over to it to get a better look. It was of Andros, Zhane and the original space ranger team. He began moving his hand towards the picture like he was about to touch one of the faces, when..

            "Hey, I could us some help putting the bombs together," Tommy called from outside the room. The phantom ranger turned looking over at Tommy.

            "Sure," said the phantom ranger, Tommy nodded his head and then walked away heading towards the weapon room. The phantom ranger turned one last time looking at the picture and then left the room to help Tommy.

            Jason and Trey watched Eric as he watched over Jen, like he was her brother or something. The room had been silent for sometime now, they all needed to rest. They would have to battle sooner than later. Jen's hand began to move, everyone looked to be on the edge of their seats as they watched her hand move slowly. Then she blinked her eyes a few time, until she fully opened them.

            "Jen," said Eric softly looking at her, hoping she was okay. Jason and Trey walked up behind Eric looking down at Jen. Jen looked around, trying to figure out what happened and where she was. She stuff that looked to be medical, she began to sit herself up, until Eric lightly pushed her back down.

            "Not, so fast Jen. You need to take it easy, you've been out cold for a while," said Eric looking at her.

            Jen took a deep breath, as she looked him in the eyes. "The last thing I remember was the bomb going off," said Jen looking at the three.

            "Yeah, we thought we lost you. It's good to have you back Jen," said Jason kindly.

            "Yes, you are very lucky that the phantom ranger and I found you when we did," said Trey with a smile, he was glad to see she was fine. There was a short pause; Jen looked to be looking around for a particular someone. Eric felt his heart drop, he knew any second now Jen would ask.

            "Where's Wes?" she asked thinking nothing of it, as she looked at the three but mainly Eric. All of their hearts began to sink. How were they supposed to tell her, her husband was missing? Jen knew the silence was not could, she could see the fear in their eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes, she had to ask again. "Where is he? TELL ME!" she cried. Eric took a deep breath.

            "We don't know, he took off when we thought you were dead. We haven't been able to find any trace of him any where, and he doesn't have his morpher with him. He left it here," Eric couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes. But he couldn't look away, she needed him. Jen then began to lose it she began to go into shock.

            "No, no he can't be," she yelled. Eric grabbed a hold of her holding her in his arms. Jason and Trey both felt helpless; there was nothing more anyone could do.

            Wes was thrown in his cold prison. Wes made a loud cry as his shoulder slammed against the wall. The alien laughed as he slammed the cell door shut. Wes lay on his chest barely moving his back was sore and the coldness was taking over his body and he began to shiver. 


	8. Something from the past 8

            Tommy was lying in his room when his morpher beeped. Tommy raised his arm under in chin. "This is Tommy, go ahead," he said.

            _"TOMMY OLIVER! You better have a good reason you haven't called the others and I. We have been worried sick,"_ yelled Kim

            "Sorry, but something's happened," he said softly. His voice was uneasy, hopelessness was in it.

            _"What? What's wrong?"_ asked Kim, she was afraid to ask. Afraid of what his answer would be. Tommy took a deep breath; he was upset, concerned and uncertain of what he should do.

            "We think, they got Wes we haven't been able to track him down. And Jen has a concussion; she's alright but won't be on the battle field. It would be too dangerous for her," said Tommy, sadly. He came up with the consummation it was his fault, if he hadn't told Jen to set the bomb she would be fine and Wes would have never taken off.

            _"How's Jen doing, with Wes missing I mean,"_ asked Kim sadly knowing very well she probably wasn't. Tommy shied, he hadn't gone to seen Jen in a few hours can't barreling to look her in the face.

            "Not too good," he said softly.

            Jen lay in her dorm room, the room she used to share with Wes. She was fiddling with her wedding ring, tears in his eyes. Her heart felt so empty, she didn't know where he was or if he was okay. And what scared her the most was, she might never see him again, look him in the eyes to tell him how much she loves him. A knock came at the door.

            "Who is it?" she asked softly, already knowing who it was.

            "Eric, can I come in?" he asked, his voice was full of concern and a little uneasy. Almost as if, he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing or how to act.

            "Yeah," said Jen softly. Eric opened the door and closed it behind him making as little noise as possible. He could see the pain in her eyes, the fear. Eric took a seat next to her on the bed. When Jen could no longer handle it, tears began to stream down her face. Eric hated seeing her like this.

            "Hey, it's going to be okay. Were going to get him back….I…I promise," said Eric putting his arm around her. He held her in his arms, letting her ling to him like a teddy bear.

            The mega ship shook inside, as it received a blast from the alien fliers. "We can't take much more of this," said T.J. as he held on to the controls tightly.

            "Deca, set weapons on external power," said Carlos keeping his eyes right on the tracking screen where he had been locking onto the space fighters.

            "As you wish, Carlos," said the computer. T.J. watched as the five fliers grouped together heading right at them.

            "Cassie, Ashley get ready to fire on my command," said T.J. looking at the two female rangers. Both of them were seated by the weapon controls, getting ready to follow T.J.'s command.

            "Were ready when you are," said Ashley putting her hand around the blaster controls. Cassie pushed a few buttons to get everything ready.

            "Yeah, let's give theses guys a run for their money," said Cassie looking at the screen darkly. This was it this one shot, would be the one that needed to count. The space fliers were powering up, getting ready to fire.

            T.J. nodded his head; his look became stern as the enemy was approaching. He waited for the right moment. "FIRE!" he yelled.

            Cassie and Ashley both pushed the weapon controls. They all watched as the blast went right at the alien space fliers just as they had fired. The mega ships blaster were stronger and forced both blast, exploding the five fliers. 

            Joys of laughter filled the ship, they had won. "Yes, we got them," cheered Carlos almost jumping. But, T.J. knew it wasn't over yet their friends were going to need them.

            "Were not done yet, we need to get to the others," said T.J. looking at his friends, being the leader he was born to be. They all looked at him knowing he was right, that was just the beginning. 

            "But, it will take us a least two days to get to Viron," said Ashley looking at T.J. The blue ranger nodded his head; he knew that to be true all too well.

            "I know," he looked at his friend's bravely knowing they had no clue what they could be going back to. "We just have to hope we get there before its too late," said T.J. Not an answer they all liked, but that was as good as it would get. Their celebration was over, it would have to wait until it was all over and that their friends were safe and sound.

            Trey and Jason were in the living room, or resting room as it was called. They both were sitting down on the couch's having a conversation. "So everything is going good on Triforia?" asked Jason looking at his old friend.

            "Yes, everything is well," smiled Trey. Jason nodded his head; he turned towards the wall behind him and saw a picture hanging on the wall. He thought he recognized two of the six people in the picture. 

            "Is that Zhane and Andros?" asked Jason, they looked so young. Trey looked over to the picture nodding his head.

            "Along with their teammates," said Trey, he knew the story behind that picture. That is when Jason realized he didn't recognize the others; they defiantly weren't the other space rangers he knew. 

            "Well, wait a minute who are the other four?" asked Jason looking over at Trey. Trey face turned to sadness it was not a happy story to tell.

            "The young boy with the red morpher, his name was Cordele but everyone called him Coda," Jason could tell by the way Trey's eyes looked this was not a happy story. It was sad, full of pain and loss. "Ten years ago, they were all here on Viron. Their mission was to destroy Kenar and his army," Trey took a deep breath. "During the battle there was a massive explosion," Trey shied as he looked at Jason. "Only Andros and Zhane survived, none of the bodies were ever recovered," said Trey looking down. Jason could see immense sadness in Trey. 

            Jason took a deep breath, he licked his lips. "How, I mean…"

            Trey looked up at Jason and simply said. "The black ranger was my cousin Triker," said Trey sadly. Jason felt regretful for asking, but Trey seemed pleased to tell. It was an honor to be a ranger and an honor to die one.

            Unknown to the two, the phantom ranger had over heard their whole conversation. A moment later he left.

            Tommy was still talking to Kim. "I love you too, bye beautiful," said Tommy. He then rested his arm on the bed. Tommy took a deep breath, he never felt as unsure as he did now in his life. "I wish you were here Zordon. Boy could we ever use you now," Tommy put his head down. "I don't know what to do anymore, it seems like no matter what I do someone always ends up hurt," said Tommy sadly.

            "You'll know what to do when the time comes Tommy, you always have," said a voice. Tommy looked up he wasn't sure if he heard right, that voice it couldn't be. But there she was standing right in front of him, but different a ghost or even maybe an angel.

            "Trini?" said Tommy not believing his eyes. The ghostly figure smiled laughing lightly.

            "Yes it's me," she walked closer to him and sat down next to him. Tommy looked at her sadly the memory of the accident all coming back to him.

            "I'm sorry for. when.." Trini cut him off, she lightly placed her on his shoulder. Tommy looked in her eyes, teas going down his face.

            "It wasn't your fault, let go of it Tommy," she said kindly. The tears streamed down his face, let go. There it was the one thing he had needed to do for the longest time. The thing his friends have been trying so hard to help him, do.  Trini wiped away his tears with her fingers gently. "Hey, don't cry what the others think if they saw our great leader crying," she smiled.

            Tommy smiled back. "I'm not that great," Trini shook her head there was the Tommy she knew, never wanting to take any credit for anything.

            "Zordon doesn't think so," said Trini. Tommy looked right at her, speechless. "He has a message for you. Though you will have a long and hard journey ahead of you, remember that good will always prevail," said Trini. Those words touched Tommy like nothing else, he watched as Trini stood up.

            "You can't leave Trini. The others they need you,. I need you," said Tommy not wanting to lose his friends again.

            "I will always be with you and the others. When ever you need me, you'll know where to find me. This will pass Tommy, I believe in you. You will lead them to victory and then you'll all go home and live your lives, just like we did back in high school. Goodbye Tommy, be brave and tell the others that I send them my love," said Trini kindly. Tommy smiled bitterly,

            "Goodbye," he said softly as he watched her disappear.


	9. Something from the past 9

            It was late out; the phantom ranger had snuck out of the underground base, while the others were fast asleep. He was about to walk off into the night when Jen walked up behind him. The phantom ranger sensed that she was standing behind him. "You must go back, underground it will be too dangerous for you," he said not turning around to face her.

            "No I'm going, please I need to get him back," the phantom ranger could hear the sadness in the plea. He could tell just by the way she spoke; she loves Wes with all her heart. He too remember a time when he was in love, but that was a long time ago. He didn't have the heart to turn her away. Slowly he turned around looking at her; he noticed her morpher was not around her wrist. Probably for the best, there was no telling what kind of reaction morphing would have on her concussion.

            "Alright, but you must listen to me," he said being very direct in his order. Jen nodded her head softly she would do anything to save Wes. With that said, not another word was spoken between the two. They walked off into the late of the night.

            Eric was sleeping on top of the bed without the covers; he had fallen asleep while he watched Jen fall asleep. He didn't want to leave her alone until he knew she was asleep and would be okay. He made snapping noises with his mouth; he then rolled over to his side falling off the bed. That woke him up right away, he jumped to his feet. At first he wasn't sure where he was, but then it came back to him. He had stayed to keep Jen company. He turned looking at the bed, there was no body. His eyes looked around the whole room. Where could she be? He then looked over at the dresser and saw her morpher by Wes's. Eric just shook his head, he then ran out of the room to wake the others up. 

            The phantom ranger and Jen had snuck into the main base. The phantom ranger peered behind one of the walls with Jen behind him. He saw that the coast was clear for them to get to the prison. He pulled back looking at her. "The coast is clear," he said softly. 

            Jen nodded her head, but wondered how he knows where he was going. It was almost as if he had been here before. "Have you been here before?" Jen ask softly as she keeps close to him, the two make as little noise as possible.

            "What do you mean?" he asked softly, acting as though he wanted to hide his reasons. Jen could tell the way he answered her he didn't want to talk about it. But she would never let anyone off that easy.

            "You just seem to know where your, going?" she said, as they neared the prison area. The phantom ranger didn't respond, as they began to walk down the hall to the prisons. It was almost as if some force was guiding him to where he needed to go.

            Jen was getting ready to speak again, until the phantom ranger stopped in front of one of the cells. "There," he told her. Jen looked at him oddly; he tilted his head over to where the cell window was. Jen turned her head towards the window, she looked though it.

            Her heart about stopped, they found him they found Wes. But as she looked through the window at him, she could see he was in bad shape he didn't look to be moving. Jen about lost it right there as she began to knock on the door trying to force it open. "We have to get him, out he needs help!" she cried, she didn't even know her voice was becoming louder. All was forgotten of where they were.

            The phantom ranger quickly grabbed a hold of her. He put his hand over her mouth to silence her. "You must settle down, they may hear us," he told her. Jen nodded her head, he was right. She needed to get control of herself if she wanted to help Wes. And then her eyes became bigger, the phantom ranger could see the fear in her eyes. He slowly let her go turning around.

            It was Kenar and two aliens all laughing darkly. The phantom ranger quickly drew his blaster as them getting ready to shoot, but only to have it kicked out of his hands by one of the aliens. The phantom ranger turned his head looking at Jen, they both knew there was no where to run, they were trapped. "Grab him!" he yelled. The two aliens walked over to the phantom ranger and each of them grabbed an arm. Kenar looked at Jen smiling darkly; he could see the fear in her eyes and the determination. "Take him down the hall, I will take care of this one," he said looking at Jen.

            "Yes sir," said one of the aliens as they forcefully dragged the phantom ranger away. 

            Kenar walked closer to Jen, running his hand across her face he laughed evilly. "So, you are the one he has been crying like a baby over," he laughed. Jen looked at him angrily.

            "What did you do to Wes!" she spat. Kenar grabbed a hold of her arm pulling it behind her back tightly. Jen tensed at the pain, this guy was strong and bitter. 

            Trey and the others all meant back into the computer room, they all had searched the whole compound for Jen. But she was no longer in it. "This is just great first Wes and now Jen," said Jason, they were losing ranger by the minute. Tommy and Eric were in the same stress as he was. Trey took a deep breath they would not like what he was about to say.

            "They are not the only one's missing," everyone looked right at him, what was he talking about. "The phantom ranger is missing as well," said Trey. Everyone shook their heads this was unbelievable what were they going to do, if an attack came up.

            "WAKE, UP," yelled Kenar as he kicked Wes over. Wes slowly opened his eyes his vision was blurry at first, it took a moment for him to make everything out. And that's when he saw Jen in Kenars grasp. Wes pushed himself up to his feet; he was barely able to support himself to stand. His eyes were locked with Jen, his heart began racing. She wasn't dead; she was alive for the moment. He could see the shaken fear in Jen eyes.

            "Let her go!" he cried angrily at Kenar. Kenar began laughing he knew he had Wes right where he wanted him; he would use that to his advantage.

            "I will, once you tell me what I want to know. Because if you don't, I will make sure her death is long and painful," said Kenar deeply, his grip on Jen became tighter. Jen made a soft cry, as he tightens her arm farther back.

            Wes gulped; he had to make a choice his friends or the woman he loves. "Wes, don't do it!" yelled Jen, looking right at her husband knowing very well what his decision would be. 

            "Quite you," said Kenar as he used his free hand and pulled the knife from his belt. He raised the weapon by her face, just brushing it against her face. Jen, heart began racing as he eyes were locked with the weapon.

            "STOP!" yelled Wes; he went at Kenar but only to fall to his feet. Wes struggled to get up, but he was too weak. He slowly raised his head looking up at them; tears were going down his face. He just couldn't do it; he would have to tell him. "Alright, alright I'll tell you, just please don't hurt her" cried Wes, feeling shameful for turning his back on his friends but Jen was just too important. 

            Kenar removed the knife from Jen face, looking at Wes darkly. Wes took a deep breath. "By the mountains, in an underground base," tears were in his eyes. He looked at Kenar angrily. "Now let her go!" he cried.

            Kenar smiled, he shoved Jen to the ground. Jen landed on the ground hard, but she was fine. Kenar laughed at the two. "Enjoy your last moment's together rangers, because you both will die very soon," laughed Kenar darkly as he left and closed the cell door behind him.

Jen looked over to Wes; she could see he was doing too well. "Wes," she cried as she crawled over by Wes side. She lifted him up, having him lay in her lap. Wes rests his head against hers. Jen could feel how cold his body was, she couldn't help but cry. "You're so cold," she said sadly. Wes laughed lightly; he could feel tiredness come over him the cold had taken its toll on him.

            "You get used to it, after a while," he said softly. His eyes began to close, Jen put her arms around him, trying to warm him up the best she could.

            "Stay with me Wes, you need to stay awake. Someone will come to us," said Jen, she knew she had to keep him awake, if she didn't it could be the end of him. Wes slightly opened his eyes looking into hers.

            "I'm so tired though…..I...I...love you Jen," said Wes softly. Tears fell from Jens eyes; she knew he wouldn't be able to last for much longer until sleep would take over.

            "I love you too Wes, forever," cried Jen wrapping her arms tightly around him. Rubbing her head against his, as tears fell from he eyes...

            Kenar walked into the cell where two alien were holding the phantom ranger down. Ken stood right in front of the warrior. He eyes then were locked with the red gem that was emplaced in the ranger's belt. 

            "So, you're the phantom ranger I have heard a lot about you. Is it true, that your powers and very life force comes from that gem," mocked Kenar. The phantom ranger made no effort to answer or even to look up at Kenar. Kenar pulled the gem from the ranger's belt, on instant the phantom ranger dropped to the ground. He could feel his powers going; he was helpless without the gem.

            Kenar laughed, he has captured the most powerful ranger in the universe. Kenar walked over to the helpless ranger and kicked him over. He could hear the heavy breathing of the ranger.

            "You will not win, Kenar. The other rangers will destroy you," he said softly. Kenar laughed out loud.

            "I don't think so, ten years ago a set of rangers tried the same thing and four of them died trying. I have three rangers captured that just leave your four friends, and I already have my men headed towards your underground base. You see phantom ranger I have already won," said Kenar, kneeling down by him. 

            "More will come," said the phantom ranger softly, he was feeling his life force go down. Kenar laughed again, seeing the mighty ranger in pain brought great pleasure to him.

            "We shall see, now to find out who you really are," said Kenar moving his hands over the helmet. The phantom ranger began to fight it, but Kenars two alien held him down. He would no longer be able to hide his identity. Kenar slowly removed the helmet; the look of shock came over him. "Well all be look who we have here," said Kenar.


	10. Something from the past 10

            Tommy and the others leaned against the walls of the computer room. All any of them could really do is wait until something came up, something none of them liked to do. The room had been silent for hours; all concern was on their friends. Until the alarms began going off, all of them about jumped at the sound. 

            "What's going on," asked Jason over the sound of the alarm. Tommy walked over to the computer and typed in a few buttons. The screen appeared showing an army of aliens heading their way. Eric looked right at the screen, he felt his heart racing.

            "Their heading right at us," said Eric. Tommy gulped, Eric was right any minute now they would be underneath them.

            "We gotta move, if they find the base were finished," said Tommy as he backed up, and then turn around running to the entrance to get out. The other fallowed quickly behind them. 

            Two men dressed in brown caps, hiding their faces walked on the surface of the planet. The one holding the transmitter turned to his friend. "I'm picking up a signal its faint though," he said. His friend nodded his head.

            "Then we better move fast," he said, the two began running as fast as they could.

            Tommy and the other, stopped dead in their tracks with the army in front of them staring darkly at each of them. Tommy gave a stern look at the alien warriors, he stepped forward taking lead. 

            "This is as far as you go," said Tommy sternly getting into a fighting stance. The army laughed darkly.

            "It doesn't matter we will, kill all of you here. And then your three friends and your home planet will be next," said one of them. 

            "Yeah will just see about that," said Jason walking next to Tommy, his teammate, his friend. The two look at each other briefly, nodding at one another, Eric and Trey then join the two.

            "Alright, it's morphin time!" yelled Tommy, as he and the others each called out their morphining calls and morphed into power rangers. Three red rangers and one gold ranger now stood together ready to battle, for their lives as well as their friends.

            The two men dressed in the caps approached the base. They stopped, the each looked around everything seemed quite but they had to make sure. "It looks quite enough," one of them said.

            "Too quite," he walked up closer looking around him. He saw no movement any where; he didn't even hear a sound. "It can only mean one thing, there's a battle going on," he turned around looking at his friend. "We must move fast here, and then go help the others," he said being very direct it what he said with such dedication. 

            "Whatever you say Andros, I'm with you," said Zhane. Andros nodded his head, he turned around as he and Zhane made their way into the base silently.

            The battle on KO- 35 was going well; they were defending their bases well. Korone had joined in the battle, when he brother and Zhane left to go help on Viron. She was a great fighter and could hold her own, even without ranger powers. In her hand she held a sword. Two aliens came right at her, but she was ready for them.  She kicked one of them to the ground, while the other alien struck her with its own weapon but only to have it blocked by her sword. She then sung her sword, at the alien yelling out an attack call. With two of them down, Korone turned around more were coming but she was ready. There was no way, she would let her planet die she would fight for as long as she had to.

            Andros and Zhane slowly walked through the base, looking all around them. It appeared as though everyone was gone, but Andros knew there would still be a least a few still in the base some where. They would have to move fast if they didn't want to get caught, as the approached the hall for the prison where you could either go left or right.  Andros stepped aside behind one of the wall, with Zhane by his side. He looked down both ways, all was still and sound. Andros took a deep breath, he could feel his heart racing fearing any moment someone would jump in behind them, and then it would be all over.

            Andros turned looking at his friend. "Okay, here's the plan you take the left side and I'll take the right side. And then meet me back up with me, and then we have to get out of here. This is way too easy, there's something going on that we don't know about," said Andros. His eyes looked to be glowing, there was something going on here. Zhane nodded his head, both of them then went in their own separate directions.

            In the control base, Kenar was watching the battle Tommy and the others were fighting in. He laughed as he watched his men over power them, he knew it wouldn't be much longer. One of his aliens walked up behind him. "Sir, two intruders have entered the prison area," he said, Kenar turned to him looking at him darkly.

            "WHAT!" his eyes turn dark red. He then began laughing. The alien looked at him oddly this was no time for laughter.

            "Sir?" he said. Kenar placed his hand, patting the alien on the shoulder.

            "No worries let them rescue their friends. We have already won, there will be no possible way they can when," he pulled the red gem out of his pocket. "Now that I have this, my weapon will be unstoppable. I will be the most powerful force in the universe," laughed Kenar as he turned around looking at the viewing screen.  The ranger were falling, he knew they couldn't last much longer.

            Zhane walked down the hall, until he came across the cell where he saw Jen sitting ageist the prison walls with Wes in her arms. Both of them appeared to be in a deep sleep. Zhane took a deep breath; things didn't look to good there was no telling how long they had been in the cold. Zhane quickly kicked down the door, and ran to their side. He knelt down on his knees. He pulled the glove off of his hand; he then ran his hand over Jen's face. It was still warm, he gently shook her.

            "Jen, Jen come on wake up," he said. Jen shook her head, and slowly opened her eyes startled at first. Zhane pulled the cap off over his head, so she could see who he was.

            "Zhane?" she said. Zhane shook his head smiling.

            "Yeah it's me," Then it all came back to Jen Wes. She quickly looked down at him, his body was limp and ice cold. Tears then formed in Jen eyes, he looked so lifeless. He was so pal, Jen looked up at Zhane with tears in her eyes.

            "Is he...is he..." she choked. Zhane slowly touched Wes's neck with his fingers to see if he could feel anything. That moment seemed to last, like it was forever. Jen's heart began racing, she started blaming her self, if she had only kept him talking. Zhane took a deep breath, and then there it was. 

            Zhane laughed, he never felt such great joy before. He looked at Jen smiling, he shook his head. "I feel his pulse," Jen never thought four words could sound so great, she rubbed her face against Wes. "Come on, let's get out of here," said Zhane helping Jen lift Wes's body up. 

            Zhane wrapped his cap around Wes's body. Then both Jen and he carried Wes out.

            Andros found the phantom ranger lying on his chest; he saw that the helmet was missing from his head. Andros took a deep breath; he looked around and saw it crushed. He could hear the heavy breathing from the ranger.  The phantom ranger could sense Andros was behind him, he took a deep breath. He knew it was now or never, he used all the strength he had left to force himself to his feet. He slowly turned around, and for the first time ever Andros met face to face with the identity of the phantom ranger. 

            Andors blinked his eyes, he was speechless he couldn't believe it. "Hello Andros," said the phantom ranger softly. Andros just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

            "Hey, Andros we……." Zhane looked right at the helmet less phantom ranger he was in shock. But Zhane would quickly have to gain back his adherences, Wes needed help. The phantom ranger looked over at Zhane and Jen who were holding Wes up.

            "We must hurry now, your friend need. Ehh" the phantom ranger fell forward, but Andros was there to catch him.

            "What's wrong, where are you hurt," asked Andors helping him stand up. The phantom ranger took a deep breath.

            "Kenar has my red gem," he answered softly. It wasn't until he said it, that Andros saw them gem missing from the phantom ranger's belt. Andros licked his lips, without the gem, he knew the phantom ranger would not survive. "Andors, we got to get back to the base," he looked over at Wes. "He needs help," Andors nodded his head. Zhane and Jen along with Wes surrounded around the two. Zhane and Andros held their wrists out, and teleported to the base, a place they had not been to in ten years.    


	11. Something from the past 11

            Trey got hit hard in the chest he went crashing to the ground. Jason ran to his side, he got in front of his friend. "Trey, you alright?" asked Jason. Trey nodded his head, and slowly got to his feet.

            "Yes, I am fine," said Trey. Tommy and Eric joined the two. The four of them huddle close together, they were out numbered big time, and they were all tired. The alien army began surrounded the four rangers, laughing and snarling at them getting ready to make an attack. Then when it looks as though it was over for them, the army just froze and stood in their track, looking to the sky as if they heard something. The rangers looked up to the sky, but saw nothing but the sky and the sun.  And, just like that the army disappeared out of sight. Eric stepped forward looking around, but he saw no trace of the army.

            "What?" he said, not understanding what he saw, where did they go? Jason took a deep breath, he and the other demorphed. Tommy had his back to his friends.

            "Leave when they had the upper hand, I don't get it. They had us right where they wanted, why leave?" asked Jason out loud. A question they all wondered, all eyes went to Tommy, who hadn't even turned around to acknowledge Jason's question. Tommy just looked to be in deep thought as he stared out in the distance, seeing the massive rock, feeling the breeze against his face. The truth was he knew why they left, something bigger was coming. Something that could finish all of them, something that Tommy feared he could not prevent.

            All was silent on KO-35, smoke filled the surroundings. All the fires had been put out, by the rain and the soldiers. The alien army had only just left moments ago, without a word of anything. It seemed as though they had one their battle, but Korone knew all to well. There had to be more to it. She looked around watching as the citizens of her home planet helped each others. Then her eyes fell up to the sky, she knew out there some where a bigger battle would happen. One that could threaten the whole universe if her brother and the others, if they did not succeed. "It's up to you now, Andors," she said softly as she continued to look up in outer space.  

            Wes lay in some type of heat chamber; he was in a deep sleep. His body had lost a great amount of heat, and was banged up pretty bad. Jen couldn't bare look away from him. She wanted so much to hold on to him and make him better, but she wasn't able to do so. He was in a machine, and there was no way for her to even touch him. All she could do was look at his face. Eric was sitting next to her, checking her over making sure she was okay. 

            "Jen, you need to look at me," said Eric kindly, knowing how hard it was for her to look away from Wes. Jen slowly turned her head around looking at him. Eric bit his lips he could see the pain in her eyes, Wes was alive but if he would be okay was unknown. Eric moved his finger, having Jen fallow it with her eyes. Eric was checking making sure, her concussion was gone. Her eyes followed Eric's finger just fine. "Okay," he said softly. Jen didn't say a word she just put her attention back to Wes.

            Eric put his head down. It wasn't fair, Wes and Jen had to go through so such to be together. And when they finally get the chance this happens. He wanted to blame someone; he wanted it to be someone's fault. Eric put his head down, he had already blamed Tommy, but he knew it wasn't his fault. No matter what Jen and Wes would have still came.

            Trey handed the phantom ranger some type of tube with medicine in it. "Here this should help, you gain your strength back for now at least," said Trey. He nodded his head, taking the tube from Trey and drinking the medicine. 

            "The gem powers up your ranger suite, so why not just demorph and you'll be fine," said Andros looking at the phantom ranger. Trey walked out of the room, knowing that the two needed to be alone and talk.

            "It's not that simple Andros, for me at least," Andros looked at him confused. The phantom ranger took a deep breath, looking at his former teammate. "This very suite I wear is what has kept me, alive for the last ten years. The gem act's, as a heart would," he said looking into the eyes of his old teammate.

            Andros shook his head. "I don't understand. What do you mean the suite keeps you alive?" asked Andors. The young man in his late twenties took a deep breath; he could feel the medicine giving him back his strength. 

            "I barely survived that explosion, I was burnt badly. If Zordon hadn't teleported me to Eltar and had his advisers emplace me in this suite, I would have died," he said. Andros's eyes lit up,' Zordon'.

            "ZORDON, he knew you were alive." Andors shook his head upsettingly. "Why didn't your family or me?" asked Andros angrily. The phantom ranger stood up looking right at Andros, shying. Andros did have a right to be angry, the last time he saw Andros was when he helped him and the others space rangers out. But back then his identity was a guarded secret.

            "We never were the best of friend's Andros," he said simply, not even acknowledging the existence of his parents. Andros put his head down, that was partly true they never really were. And then a memory came to Andros, as he remembered the first time they had meant all those years ago.

_            It was on KO-35 years ago, __Andros__ was around nine he and Zhane had joined into the academy to become rangers. A training process that which in the end only six would be chosen to stay_ _and finish training to one day become power rangers. Andros and Zhane walked side by side, up the stairs to enter the academy when they were approached by a boy a little older than them. _

_            "Hey, I'm Cordell but everyone calls me Coda," he said putting out his hand in a friendly matter. __Andros__ did the same and Zhane followed._

_            "I'm __Andros__,"_

_            "And I'm Zhane nice to meet yah," Coda smiled, as did the other two boys._

            The memory then faded from Andros as he looked up at Coda, shying. "We were once," said Andros softly. Coda put his head down, and then looked up at Andros.

            "That was a long time ago," he said softly. Andros nodded his head. For a long moment the two just looked each other in the eyes not saying a word.

            "It was you wasn't, that sent the distress signal," said Andros looking at Coda in the eyes, it had to be him. Tommy and the others said they hadn't sent one. Coda licked his lips.

            "Yeah, I knew it was going to take a lot more to take out Kenar. Considering what happened the last time," said Coda. The way he said it made Andros angry. How could he just say that? It was their friends, their teammates that had died. 

            "How, can you say that?" yelled Andros walking up to him, anger and hurt was in his voice. Coda looked at him; the rivalry that had begun years ago seemed to be bursting out again.  

            "Cause it's the way it is, they died Andros there's no changing that," said Coda. Andros eyes shot right open, anger from all those years ago came right out, he wasn't even thinking about what he was about to say.

            "They wouldn't have, if you weren't so careless in your decision making," yelled Andros looking darkly at Coda. Coda looked at Andros sternly, everything he had learned over the last ten years, he put away. Everything Zordon and the advisers taught him was forgotten. 

            "Oh, so what you're saying it. If you were the leader back then they still be alive," mocked Coda like a child.  

            "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. All you cared about, was you and know one else. And your still the same way, you haven't changed you didn't even have the decently in letting anyone know you were alive," yelled Andros, things from his past were coming back to him. Coda just nodded it off; the two were giving each other dark stares. "            I don't even know why I'm talking to you," said Andros walking away from him. Coda watched Andros leave, anger filled his mind.    

            But then a great pain came over him, a memory. A memory that has haunted him all those years ago, he turned around hitting the wall with his fist. And for the first time in ten years, he felt tears fall from his eyes. He turned around leaning his back against the wall, and when he looked up. He saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall across from him. He began walking towards it, as if he hadn't seen what he looked like in a very long time. Coda saw the many battle scars he had received all of those years ago. He had worn the phantom ranger helmet for so long; he had forgotten. 

            "I'm sorry I really am," he said softly to himself.  

            Zhane was looking over the scanners when Trey came walking in, Zhane looked up from his work. "You didn't leave Andros and Coda alone did you," he asked, knowing it wasn't a good idea. Trey looked at Zhane in a peaceful way.

            "Yes, they looked as though they had a lot to discuss," said Trey, Zhane walked up to Trey, slightly laughing.

            "Look, Trey I don't know what Triker told you about those two. But one thing you don't want to do is leave them alone in the same room," said Zhane, remembering how the two used to be together. Trey looked deeply into Zhanes eyes, trying his best to ignore the boyish charm in the silver ranger.

            "Yes, I know but they must work past that and regain what they once had," said Trey, he seemed so of wisdom. But part of Zhane knew it would take more then that for Coda and Andros to see eye to eye. A second later Andros came bursting into the room, angry over the argument he had with Coda. 

            "That guy is impossible," said Andros frustrated. Zhane and Trey looked over at Andros who took a seat by the computer controls. Zhane turned his head looking at Trey smiling.

            "Told yah," he said softly. Trey shook his head; sometimes Zhane was being funny when he shouldn't be. He walked past Zhane over to Andros; he knelt down right in front of him, looking Andros in the eyes.

            "Don't tell me you're going to side with him, if it weren't for him you're..." Trey cut Andros off.

            "I side with no one, you should know that. You two must learn to work together or we will fail this mission and the universe as we know it will come to an end. You and Coda must set aside your differences," Trey looked deep into Andros's eyes. "Coda needs you now more than he ever has. That medicine I gave him may only last three days top, if we do not get his ruby back. He will die," said Trey strongly. 

Andros's anger slowly began to disappear he knew the prince was right, he slowly nodded his head. It would not be easy, for so long he and Coda had spent being enemies instead of friends. Trey smiled lightly, he knew this would be difficult for the both of them.

            Zhane shied, he too knew this would be difficult. How do two people who had spent part of their life, trying to top the other become friends again?


	12. Something from the past 12

            Tommy walked into the room, where now Wes was lying on a medical bed. His chest was all bandages up. Tommy smiled lightly as he looked at Jen who was sound asleep in a chair next to Wes. Part of him did blame himself for what happened, he couldn't help that. He slowly walked over to her, covering a blanket over her. He then turned to Wes, Tommy licked his lips. He reached over and grabbed the wash cloth from his forehead and soaked it in the bowl of water next to him. He then rinsed the water, and put it back on Wes's forehead, they needed to keep Wes's fever down. For a moment Tommy just stood there watching over the two, he could tell how much in love they were.

            Kenar was deep in his base, looking over his massive weapon as his men finished building it. One alien stood next to him, who seemed to be the commander. "Sir, I do not understand. Your men had the rangers they could have destroyed them. Why did you call them back?" he asked. 

            Kenar turned smiling at the commanding alien. "My dear commander, the rangers time will come soon. And now that I have this, there will be no stopping me," he said, as he looked at the red ruby in his hands. He could almost feel the power it held in it.

            Coda was in the weapon room repairing his helmet, when Zhane came walking in.

            "You, going to become the ghost ranger again, only staying long enough to help and then gone without a trace?" asked Zhane as he walked over to his former leader.

            With a last few adjustments, Coda set his tool back on the steel table. "A ghost is that what I am?" he turned looking at Zhane in the eyes. "Yes, once I am done here I will go," said Coda. Zhane shook his head he couldn't believe it.

            "Why? What about your family? They think that you're dead," said Zhane upsettingly his eyes just seemed to glow. How could Coda not seem to care about their feelings.

            He just didn't understand why, he was acting this way. Coda turned so he was face to face with Zhane, and then he stopped. "That Coda died ten years ago, and was replaced by the phantom ranger. So as you put it, a ghost," He slowly backed away. "No one needs to know anything, about me," he said as he walked past Zhane.

            Zhane wasn't about, to let him off so easy. "What about Cassie, I know you know she has feelings for you," said Zhane.

            Coda didn't turned around he laughed lightly. "Yes, I know and in a way I care for her too. But it would be better for both of us to leave it at that," he said and then he was gone out of the room.

            Zhane wished he could do more, but he couldn't. Coda had been the phantom ranger for ten years, hiding his identity being nothing more than a ghost.

            Tommy, Jason, Trey and Eric all stood around in the computer room. None of them had said a word in while now, the only sound that could be heard was the soft beeping from the computer. A lot was on their mind, the whole thing with the phantom ranger, their friends Wes and Jen. And the main problem the battle that was ahead. 

            "So, Jen checked out okay?" asked Jason who had not gone and seen Wes or Jen in a while. Eric nodded his head looking over at Jason.

            "Yeah she'll be fine," he looked over at Tommy. "Um, how was Wes doing when you went to check on him?" asked Eric. He hadn't seen Wes sense he and Zhane took him out of the heat chamber and bandaged him up.

            Tommy licked his lips. "Better, he still sleeping but his fever seems to be going down," said Tommy. A look of relief was shown on all of their faces.

            "That's good then, but what about what's ahead. Kenar still out their preparing," he put his head down doubt seemed to be taking over. "How can we be so sure we can stop it. With Coda's ruby in his possession he'll be unstoppable" asked Jason. Trey could see the fear in the ranger's eyes; he knew they all have faced battles before. But this time, things seemed to be against them.

            "We must be strong rangers. Do not give up hope yet, the universe is counting on us," said Trey. Tommy looked over at Trey and nodded his head. The gold ranger was right, they could not give up. Not with the universe on the line, not when their friends were counting on them. And not with Zordon watching over them, he had always believed in them. Tommy knew they could not let him down, even if he is no longer with them, but he is in sprit.

            "Trey's right guys," Eric and Jason looked at him. "There's too many counting on us, we have to do this for them. And don't forget we have, Zhane, Andors and Coda with us. It's not over yet guys," said Tommy, being the leader he was born to be. Jason smiled, all those years ago when Zordon made Tommy the leader. Jason knew today, that Zordon had made the right choice.

            "I'm with you bro," said Jason as he walked over to Tommy, they did their brotherly handshake. Eric smiled he joined the two.

            "Yeah, so I am. Besides someone needs to keep on eye on you two," said Eric, smiling. For that moment hope filled the very room, they knew right then and there no matter how bad it got. They would defeat Kenar and his army, they had to.

A few hours later, Trey found Coda outside looking up at the stars. The night was peaceful as he looked up at the night sky. Everything seemed perfect as he looked beyond the beautiful starry sky.  But he knew that not too far away, there would be a battle that years ago cost the lives of people he cared very deeply about. 

            "My people have a saying, when all seems down look to the stars for they…"

            "Will bring you strength for tomorrow," finished Coda as he turned around looking at Trey. He smiled lightly, for a moment he could see a glimpse of Triker in him. 

            "So Triker taught you the old saying," smiled Trey. Coda put his head down, and then he looked back up looking Trey in the eyes.

            "I know you blame me, for his death," said Coda sadly. Trey expression did not change, as if he had no amount of anger towards him.

            "I am not here to put blame on to you. It is not my place or the time to do so," said Trey, his mind was very peaceful. Coda smiled lightly, he had forgotten that Triforia were a very peaceful planet. Coda turned away from Trey, putting his head down. His heart began to hurt, but it was as if he could no longer feel the very pain.

            "You should, because of me four lives were lost," said Coda sadly.

            A look of confusion went on Trey's face, "Four?" he said. Coda nodded his head softly, and took a deep breath.


	13. Something from the past 13

Andors was in the computer room. Everyone else had gone to bed; he was about to head in when his sister contacted him. Andros looked very pleased to see that she was okay. But the looked on her face showed some fear, within it.

"There gone Andros, the aliens left hours ago," said Korone being very serious. Andros eyes lit up, he was glad they were gone. But they would have only left for one reason and that is what scared him.

"What do you mean they just left," asked Andros being very frustrated as he continued to look at his sister on the viewing screen.

"They left and haven't been back sense and according to our scanners their out of our perimeter," said Korone. Andros about gulped it could only mean on thing. Korone caught his look right away. "Andros what is going on?" yelled Korone with concern.

Andros shook his head out of his trance he was in. "Don't worry everything will be fine," he licked his lips. "Have you heard from Ashley and the others?" he asked.

Korone shook her head. "Yes, a few hours ago. They should be on Viron in two days if not less," said Koron. Andros about lost it right there.

"WHAT!" he shook his head? "No, get a hold of them to go home to earth and that's an order," said Andros. He feared that history would repeat it self, there was no way he would let that happen again.

"Andors, I'm sorry but I won't be able to. Contact with them is very difficult to obtain," said Korone, knowing her brother strong guilt. Andros put his head down; he knew his sister was right. There would be no way of contacting them now. 

Wes was sleeping softly with his head resting on a soft pillow. Jen smiled lightly as she rinsed the wash cloth in the water bowl and put it back on his forehead. She yawned heavily, she was still very sleepy and it was still late in the night. She looks down at him happy to know he was okay, she softly ran her hand over his cheek.

Wes blinked his eyes, and then they fell on Jen. 

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," said Jen softly, she hated seeing him like this. 

"Not, much of a honeymoon is it," smiling back at her.

"No, it's not," she said kindly, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Promise you won't do something like that again. Go looking for revenge," looking right into his blue eyes.

He laughed light, not wanting to hurt his ribs anymore then they already felt. "I guess that's a lesson we both learned the hard way," he said, referring to when she went after Ransik alone.

"Yeah," she leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek. "No, let's get some sleep," she said. Wes smiled he was sick and she still was giving him orders.

"I love you Jen," he said, before he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"I love you too, Wes," she said as she rested her head next to his. Wes then moved his arm over her, wrapping it around he shoulders. The two soon fell into a deep sleep.

Andros was in the living room sitting on one of the couches.  He had a sad look on his face as he looked at the photo in his hands. It was of him and Ashley; they have been dating for a while now. He wanted so much to be with her forever, but he was tied down by his planet. Coda walked into the room, shying seeing Andros down in the dumps. 

Andros looked up seeing Coda watching him; he quickly put the picture back in his pocket. For a moment the two just stared at each other, like they were strangers to one another. Coda then walked over to the picture on the wall, he looked sadly at the people no longer with them.

Triker, the black ranger he was a very kind and truthful friend. Tamera the yellow ranger strong, brave she was someone you could always count on. And then there was Tyra the pink ranger, she was kind and caring, as Coda looked at her it became harder to look at her. He felt a strong urge of pain in his heart.

Andors slowly got up; he took a deep breath as he walked over to Coda with a heavy heart.  Coda could sense Andros watching over his shoulder, as he had down years ago when they were children.

"You should give up this life Andros," he didn't turn around to meet Andros's eyes. "You should leave KO-35, and be with Ashley settle down have a family. Because you never know with one choice will change it all," said Coda remembering the past.

"What are you talking about?" Andros not quit sure what he was talking about. Coda turned around looking at Andros, without anger a sort of peace was in him.

"You don't remember do you?" asked Coda. Andros looked right at Coda confused. What didn't he remember? Coda took a deep breath; this is what he has carried with him for the past ten years. "Tyra, was pregnant, she was even a month along with she was killed," said Coda sadly.

And then as if a light bulb went on in Andros head, he remembered. "I can't believe I forgot," said Andros as he remembered the day he did find out.__

_Andors was gathering up the medical report from the medical scanner_. _He took a quick glance at each one reading over everyone scans, when he came across Tyra's his face about froze. He then heard someone behind him, he about jumped. It was Tyra; __Andros__ just stared at her not knowing what to say._

_"Then you know don't you," she said sadly with tears in her eyes. __Andros__ look a deep breath, he wasn't sure what to do._

_"You knew?" he asked, she shook her head lightly._

_"Yes a few days," tears began falling from her eyes._

_"__Andros__ please you can't send those reports. When they find out, they'll kick me and Coda out of the program, please," she said crying. Andros took a deep breath, what she said would be true they would be kicked out. But now knowing Coda was evolved with this made him angry, but he couldn't be angry with her. He put his head down; the paper fell out of his hands._

_"I won't send them, but I'm not doing this for Coda. I doing it for you," he said softly. Tyra ran to Andros putting her arms around him, she was grateful. Andros shied he knew what he was doing was wrong, but she was his friend. He put his arms around her holding her._

Coda could see the guilty look Andros had on his face. "You were angry with me," Coda gulped holding in his pain. "If it hadn't been for me, they all still be alive," said Coda sadly he had been living with that guilt for a very long time.

Andros could see the pain in Coda's eyes, he felt sorry for him. In a way they blamed themselves for the same thing. Not another word was spoken between them; they just look at each other in silence. Until their own tiredness took over them and they headed off to sleep. 


	14. Something from the past 14

            It was morning, Jason walked into the main room where all the computers and tracking stuff was. He found Coda the phantom ranger on the ground doing push ups. Jason walked over to him wondering how he was able to stay active all the time, everyone needed to sleep at one point right.

            "Don't you ever sleep?" asked Jason, Coda did on more push up before he stood up. 

            "No, I haven't for a long time. No time for sleep, with my mission," said Coda honestly looking at Jason. Jason couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He had to spend the rest of his life in that black hard suite. He would never again be able to feel, a human touch.

            "I hope you don't mind but, Andros told me about, well you know," Jason couldn't finish the sentence it was just too hard and painful. There was a time when Coda would have been angry, but that was a long time ago. He had changed, but what he had change into was a ghost, he was there one moment and then gone the next. 

            "No, it's okay. It was a long time ago," said Coda, as he began walking away, with the heavy guilt he has held in for so long. Jason thought about saying something, but what could he say. It's not your fault? And then, that's when something came to Jason. Maybe, just maybe there is one, who could get through to him.

            "And how is our patient today?" asked Zhane as he walked into the medical room. Wes was still in the bed, but sitting up with his back leaning against some pillows. Jen sat by his side, she had not left him for a second.

            "Just" sneeze. "Fine," said Wes, his nose was stuffy, 

            Zhane looked at Wes thinking. 'Yeah right' He walked over to the counter grabbing some medicine and a shot. Wes looked over at Zhane wondering what he was doing, nervously. Zhane put the medicine in the shot.

            "Wh...What you doing," sneeze. "Zhane," sniffled Wes. Zhane turned around walking over to the two.

            "I'm going to help you get better," said Zhane smiling, grabbing a hold of Wes's arm.

            Wes pulled his arm away quickly, he laughed. "No, really I…I…" sneeze "Fine," muttered Wes. Both Zhane and Jen looked right at Wes.   

            "Yeah sure Wes, now come on if I don't give you this shot you could get a lot sicker," said Zhane being very serious.

            "WES!" yelled Jen looking her husband in the eyes. Wes began shaking he hated shots. Zhane then began to see the reason why Wes didn't want the shot, he began laughing.  Wes gave Zhane a dirty look this was not funny.

            "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little shot," laughed Zhane.

            "I AM NOT!" yelled Wes, acting all childish. Zhane snickered, Jen had to laugh too it was pretty funny to watch a grown man put up a fight about at shot.

            "Okay tough guy, prove it," said Zhane smiling at Wes. Wes wanted to whip that smile off of Zhanes face. Wes knew he had no choice; he slowly put his arm back down. He then began to tense up as Zhane whipped some alcohol on his skin.  "You know, it is better if you don't watch," said Zhane looking up at Wes.

            "Yeah, well I'm no baby," said Wes acting all tough.

            "Wes," said Jen sweetly. Wes turned his head looking at Jen smiling at him. Not expecting what happened next. Jen put her arms around his neck, leaning closer to him and began kissing him on the lips. 

            Wes was so lost in the moment; that he didn't know Zhane had finished giving him the shot, 

            "All done," said Zhane, he smiled. The two weren't paying the bit attention to him. He left the room, leaving the two alone.

            Slowly Jen drew away from Wes smiling. She didn't know what she would do, without him in her life. "Aren't you afraid I might get you sick," said Wes smiling. Jen leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

            "No, and if I do I know you'll take good care of me," said Jen smiling. Wes smiled he really loves her with all his heart. He rubbed his finger softly against her cheek.

            "I don't know about that, if I took care of you," he smiled deeply. "I could get sick again," Jen gave him a dirty look, but she couldn't hold it long. The two began laughing together.

            "You,' said Jen lightly hitting him in the shoulder.

            Kenar and his some of the aliens were outside of the base. The massive weapon was finished, out in front of them several feet ahead was a large rock formation. Kenar took the red ruby out of his pocket and place it in a slot on the weapon. Once the ruby was placed in, the power turned on. A bright red light shined around it. Kenar laughed out loud, it worked just as he planed it would. He looked darkly at the rock formation.

            "Time to test, just to see how much power you really have," said Kenar darkly. He pushed the big black button, an energy force then went right at the rock formation. The force was so powerful the ground around them began to shack, and once everything was still. Kenar looked where the rock formation once stood. He began laughing darkly as did the other aliens. Nothing was left, not ever a sliver of rock. "The universe is ours," 

            Trey, Jason, Tommy, Andors, Zhane and Eric were all sitting around in the living room. "Well someone has to talk to him," Zhane, looking at Andros.

            "Don't look at me, I already talked to him twice," said Andros, the attention then fell onto Trey.

            "I have said all I can to him," said Trey kindly. Everyone shied they were getting no where. Zhane leaned back into his seat.

            "Same with me, I can't get through to him," said Zhane.

            "Same with me, he won't let me in to even know what's going on in his head," said Jason. There was a moment of silence, them Trey, Jason, Andros and Zhane all looked at Tommy and Eric who were sitting on the same couch.

            "Don't look at me, I'm the last person you want to talk some sense into a guy," said Eric. Everyone probably had to agree, Eric would not be the right choice, and it could only make matters worse, if not better. Then all eyes fell on Tommy.

            "Oh no, not me," said Tommy. Jason took a deep breath.

            "Come on bro, it makes perfect sense. In a way you to are alike," said Jason. Tommy eyed his young friend.

            "I thought you said Andros and me were a like," he looked at Andros. "Why can't you talk to him, you know him better then any of us do' asked Tommy. Andros took a deep breath, he wished he could but knew he couldn't.

            "I've tried, and there's too much that has happened between us. He won't listen to me, but maybe he'll listen to someone he doesn't know too well. Someone that knows how he feels," said Andros. Tommy nodded his head, perhaps it is better having something come from someone you don't know. Then to hear it from a guy you do know.

"Alright, I'll talk to him but I can't promise anything," said Tommy getting up from his seat, he began walking out of the living room. "But, why do I get this strange feeling this whole thing was set up," he turned around to see all of them smiling at him. He shook his head and smiled back at them before making his way to where Coda was.


	15. Something from the past 15

            Coda was in the weapon room, making one last repair on his helmet. Andros and he had not talked sense the last conversation they had with each. Almost as if they were intentionally avoiding each other. The room was filled with out of date weapons, which had not been touched for a least ten years. There was also a large supply of tools on the table, other then that the room was pretty plain.  Once Coda had finished he set the tool on the table, he then picked up his helmet raising it over his head.

            "You going to hide your identity again," said a voice. Coda knew who it belonged to. He figured sooner or later they would send him to talk to him. Coda put his helmet back on the table and turned around facing Tommy.

            "Did you get the shortest straw this time Tommy?" asked Coda, being a little harsh but with a smile.

            "Actually, it was the longest," said Tommy smiling. Coda nodded his head for some reason he felt conferrable around Tommy. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of what Zordon told him of Tommy?

            "So say what you need to say," said Coda knowing very well why he was here. Tommy shied even though he may know how Coda felt; he wasn't sure how to talk about it. Maybe that was because he never talked to anyone about his problems. Even with Kimberly, he would only talk a little about his dark past and everything else that had happened after.  

            "I really don't know what to say," said Tommy, for the first time he had no idea what to say. Coda smiled and laughed lightly as he looked at Tommy. Tommy was a living legend, known throughout the galaxy as the greatest rangers of all.

            "That's not what Zordon would have thought. He said you always knew what to say and do in a time of crisis," said Coda remembering the old wizard. The one who he felt had taken pity upon him and saved his life, giving him the phantom ranger powers.

            Tommy just looked at Coda in shock. When Zordon had left earth to go back to his home planet that was the last time Tommy ever saw him. Tommy had often wondered if Zordon ever thought about him and the other rangers.

            "He did?" asked Tommy softly, he felt touched by it.

            Coda smiled he could see that Tommy had a very powerful connection with Zordon. "Yes, he talked about all of you to me for the short time I got to spend with him," Coda looked right into Tommy's eyes. "He told me, you were the heart of the team. That you would never give up, you would do what ever it took to protect your friends and ensured the Earth as well as the universe would be safe. Even at the cost of your own life," Coda then felt ashamed of himself, Tommy had all the rights of being a leader, while he had none of those qualities back when he had been a leader.

            "He said you were a true leader, and that no matter what happened he would always be proud of you. No matter how much of dark past you had, he was proud of you," said Coda smiling.

            Tommy just looked at Coda, soundly. It was sort of funny how things turned out he had come to talk to Coda to help him, when it was Coda who helped him. For the longest time, Tommy felt his dark side was walking right behind him. But now hearing what Zordon had said about him, changed all that. His dark side had long ago left him, and he turned into a great ranger, a hero or legend some may say.

            Thank you, what you told me really means a lot to me," Tommy then looked at Coda, it was his turn now. "But, I know something about Zordon. He chooses his rangers wisely, no matter what kind of past they have. He sees something in them, things that even I can't even explain," said Tommy smiling. He then left Coda alone with his thoughts.

            Coda turned around back to the table. He put his head down, and saw his reflection in the steel table. And for the first time he saw something about himself he never saw before. A changed man, he had changed. And that is when he realized Zordon had not pitied him at all; he had seen something in him. For the first time in ten years, Coda felt whole. He like Tommy struggled with their past, but both of them had over come it. It just took both of them to say something to the other to realize they had.

            Jen walked close by Wes's side making sure he wouldn't fall. They slowly walked into the living room where they found Eric, Jason, Trey, Andros and Zhane.

            "Well look who decided to come back to the real world," Eric looked up at the two smiling. Wes and Jen took a seat across from Eric's. "Did your lips get too tired from kissing," said Eric laughing. Everyone else had to join in on the laughter.

            Wes looked as though he was about to jump Eric, until Jen put her arm around him. "Oh come on Jen, I can take him," said Wes whining to his wife.

            "Oh, I don't know about that Wes. You might want to wait until, your body has fully recovered," said Jason smiling over at Wes.

            Eric decided to add something to it, something that would really get Wes going. "Yeah, I could make it a lot worse," he smiled cockily. "Then you'll really have to wait to go on that trip with Jen," said Eric winking his eyes. The room soon grew quite knowing any second, what would happen next.

            Wes slowly pulled himself away from Jen he then went running straight at Eric. Zhane jumped from his seat to move out of the way, just as Wes jumped Eric sending them both along with the couch going backwards.

            Jen groaned, Wes just couldn't ignore some things. She went over to the two making sure they were alright. To her relief both of them were fine. 

            "Gotcha," said Wes smiling happy that he finally got Eric for all of the remarks he had made. 

            "Yeah, well just better watch your back, cause…" Eric saw Jen giving him a very stern look. A type of looked that said 'don't you mess with my man'

            "Don't you even finish that sentence, or you WILL regret it later," said Jen, as she pulled Wes to his feet by grabbing a hold of his shirt. Eric jumped to his feet once Wes was off of him. A second past and laughter soon filled the room; they all knew Jen was someone you did not want to mess with….

            The rangers were fighting a massive battle; Kenars army surely was very powerful.  Tommy and Jason fought a group of aliens together; they had become power rangers long ago when they were just teenagers.  "Ready bro?" asked Jason standing next to Tommy.

            "When ever you are," said Tommy, both of them got into their fighting stances. The aliens were circling around them. Both veteran rangers called fourth their power swords. 

            "Alright let's finish this," said Jason, as him and Tommy got back to back, fighting off the alien army.

            Andros and Zhane were taking care of a group of their own. This battle was a hunting memory from years ago, taking the lives of their friends. The time finally had come for them to honor their friend's memories. Zhane turned his head looking at Andros; he held his sword tightly in his hands.

            "Let's, do this for them," said Zhane referring to their long past friends. Andros nodded his head firmly; he turned his head looking at the group of aliens.

            "For them, their deaths will not have been in vain," said Andros, as him and Zhane charged at the group of aliens together.

            Wes and Jen were fighting together, even though they were both still a little weak from the last battle. Two alien were holding on to Wes by his arms, while another alien was in front of him getting ready to shoot, when.

            "I don't think so," said Jen, who ran over to Wes rescue. She used her blaster and blasted the alien in the back, causing him to caliphs to the ground. Wes moved as fast as he could to get free of the other two aliens. He forced both of them off of him sending them rolling to the ground. Jan got by Wes's side and briefly looked at him. "You okay?" she asked.

            "Of course, now that your by my side," said Wes, Jen was about to say something loving to him. Until the two aliens Wes had knocked off of him got up and boy did they look mad. 

            "Let's finish this," said Jen sternly pointing her blaster right at them.

            "I'm with you Jen," said Wes, powering up his sword. Red and pink energy blast went right at the two aliens. 

            Kenar watched from the battle field, the rangers were winning. He watched as Jason and Eric out a number of him army out, with just a few simple blows. Anger burnt with in him, he needed to do something about this. He turned his head looking at his weapon, he began laughing.

            "Goodbye power ranger," he yelled, all the ranger looked up. The weapon was powering up. Coda and Trey as well as the other rangers knew this was not good.

            "Rangers fall back," yelled Trey running toward them. Coda looked evil in the eyes; he knew he couldn't stop this. His own power would be their entire downfall. "CODA, hurry," Coda heard Trey call after him; Coda took a deep breath and began running towards the other rangers.

            Kenar laughed as he watched the ranger run, the energy blast went right at the running rangers. The massive explosion united, sending the ranger hard to the ground, forcing them to unmorph. They all struggled to stand up, but they were all hit hard. They were all covered in dirt and all of them had battle wounds. 

            Kenars laughter was coming closer and closer, their hearts began beating faster and faster. This was it, they all knew it. The smoke cleared away and right in front of them was Kenar with his massive weapon. All of them gave him dark stern stares. "Well look what we have here a bunch of washed up rangers," he laughed. "Don't even bother to speak, you see I have found you one weakness," his laughter began deeper. Fear ran through all of the rangers, they all again struggled to get up but it was impossible to do so. 

            Kenar looked to be typing in certain key buttons into the weapon and then pointed it to the sky. His eyes looked darkly at the rangers, he was truly evil. "I do hope all of you did say goodbye to your loved one," he laughed darkly as he pushed the button.

            At first it was like they had not clue what he was talking about, but then it all hit them. "NoooooooNooooo!" they all yelled.  But it was too late; a massive explosion could be heard in the sky. Bright flashes of light could be seen far away in the sky and then all was sound.  Tommy and the other stood up, barley and looked at Kenar angrily.

            Kenar just laughed at them. "Let's see how you fare when you have nothing left to fight for," said Kenar laughing and then he disappeared. 

            All was silent they all looked at each other speechless. "They can't be, it's not possible," Jason finally said. They all looked at each other, they had to know. Tommy took a deep breath, and with a heavy heart he raised his communicator up to his mouth. They all looked at him waiting and hoping.

            "Kimberly this is Tommy do you read," no answer. "Kim do you read," still no answer. And again and again he repeated himself and each time there was no answer. Angry Tommy ripped off his communicator and through it to the ground. They were gone they were all gone. Every bit of hope they had in them was gone, and not to make matters worse.

            Andros looked around; someone was missing from their group. It was Coda where was he, and then Andros saw him. Coda was lying on the ground on moving, his armor was badly damaged. Andros ran to his side. "Coda, please say something," said Andros.

            Coda took a deep breath, "We lost Andros, we lost," and then it all went black. Andros turned his head looking back at his fellow rangers. They were all in bad shape physically and emotionally. All any of them could do was remain silent, all that could have been said had been said. It looked as though it was over for them. What else was there for them to do?


	16. Something from the past 16

            The rangers had returned to their base, all down and with lost hope. But none of them wanted to believe it their home just couldn't be gone. Tommy slowly walked over to the computer and then he took a deep breath. "Computer find earth," said Tommy softly, his heart as well as everyone else's feared for the worst. The computer seemed to be taking a long time for the scanning. The seconds that past felt like hundreds of minutes to them.

            "Earth, not found I repeat Earth not found," said the computer. Everyone shook their heads not believing it.

            "No," you heard some of them cry. Andros and Zhane were both supporting Coda, he was very weak and according to Trey there was nothing they could do for him.

            "Then it's over we lost," said Eric sadly. Wes let go of Jen there was no way he was going to accept that. He began shaking his head no, he would not stand for this not by a long shot.

            "No, it's not possible. Earth can't be gone, we know for a fact," he turns and looks at his wife. "Jen is from the future. She is living proof that there is a future," said Wes. Everyone looked at Wes, all except for Tommy who was still leaning against the computers. What Wes said made perfect sense, there had to be a future, but how?

            "But, if that's true. Then why is the earth gone, everyone, our friends our families all gone," said Jason not being able to understand why. A question they all wondered why. The room again fell silent; no one knew the answers to their own questions.

            Tommy put his head down, he took a deep breath. 'It was now or never' he told himself. "I know why," he slowly turned around. His eyes fell directly on Jen. Jen's heart began to skip a beat, Wes looked over to Jen his heart began racing. "But, your not going to like it," he said, his eyes looked to be full of pain. They all could tell this was hard for him to say.

            Jason could see the fear and pain in Tommy's eyes he slowly walked over to Tommy, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Were all here for you bro," he said.

The room fell silent all eyes were on Tommy waiting for what he was about to tell them.

            "Jen," Jen's heart began beating faster, she feared it was the one thing she had always feared. Wes got closer to her putting his arms around her, holding her. "I was able to get you to stay in this time, to be with Wes," he took a deep breath. "But, your captain told me. It could come at a price to have you here. I didn't believe him," he looked away not being able to look into Jen's eyes. "I was wrong," said Tommy softly. He hated to have to tell her, but she needed to know the truth they all did. 

            And that is when it all made sense, having Jen here. Made it so, that Wes would take off, and then there was the fact of her and the phantom ranger going to rescue him. But they got caught and the phantom ranger lost his ruby. But no one would say it, but they all knew it to be true.

            Jen began shaking her head no, she didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true. Jen pushed herself away from Wes and took off, running. It was too much for her to handle. Wes looked over at his friends and shook his head, this was just too much. 

            "Jen!" he called after her. He then ran after Jen.

            Tommy angrily slammed his fist against the computers. Jason was about to go over to Tommy to say something, until. Coda's body went limp. Andros and Zhane could no longer support his body; he fell to the ground unmoving. 

            Andros dropped to his knees, "Coda, Coda," he yelled shaking his body. Coda didn't answer her was in a deep sleep. Zhane looked over to Trey who was making his way over to them. Trey knelt down next to Andros; he ran his hand over Coda's face.

            "What is it?" asked Zhane afraid to ask. Trey didn't answer, he remained silent.

            Andros put his head down, as if things weren't bad enough. "It's okay tell us," he said softly.

            "He is very sick; our last battle was too much for him. Without his ruby he will not survive," said Trey sadly. 'Will not survive' stuck in every ones head.

            "Then we have failed, the rangers are finished," everyone stood up, except for Coda who lay on the ground unmoving. Never in their wildest dreams would they ever think to hear that from him.

            "What," said Eric not believing what he was hearing? The living legend said the one thing, no one would ever think for him to say. He was the one true leader; he would give up his life for all of them. And now he was saying it was over for them, it just wasn't right. 

            "I can't believe I just heard that, from you," said Jason never did he think Tommy would ever say that. Tommy looked at all of them anger, fear and pain was all over him. Everyone, any of them ever loved on earth was gone, forever.

            "I can say it because it's the truth," he sung his arms around furiously. "Look at us. Earth is gone, their all gone. We have nothing left to fight for," yelled Tommy. Andros began shaking his head no, along with Zhane and everyone else seemed to follow.

            "No, we have a lot to fight for. Earth may be gone, but the rest of the universe is counting on us," said Andros; he would not give up not as long as he was alive. He would make sure the universe has someone to fight for it, even if it would kill him. He would never give up on it.

            Tommy, put his head down Andros was right, he was ashamed, but on one could blame him. And he knew if Zordon was still around he would not stand for this, he would not allow them just to give up. He just looked at them and then walked away. Jason was about to go after him, but Eric stopped him and shook his head no. Tommy needed to be alone and they all knew it.

            "So what do we do now," asked Zhane. They all looked at him; none of them knew the answer. The odds were against them, Coda was injured and dieing. Jen would be in no position to fight and Wes would not be able to get himself to leave her. And Tommy had lost all hope of winning.

            "We pray," said Trey. Now there was something none of them to think of, but as of right now that was all that was left for them to do.

            Wes found Jen crying in the dorm room they shared, she was all curled up on the bed. Wes got right on the bed, getting himself closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. "It's going to be okay Jen, were going to make it through this," he told her. 

            Jen's heart ached with pain; she loved him with all her heart. She had told herself once she would give anything to be with him, but now she wasn't so sure. "No, it won't be," she moved herself around in his arms, so that she was facing him. "We were wrong to want to be together," sadness and tears were in her eyes. She could see tears form up in Wes's eyes; she knew it hurt him a lot to hear that, especially from her, his love. "I'm so sorry Wes, but it's the truth. I'm not supposed to be here, it's because of me that the earth is gone," said Jen sadly.

            Wes bit his lips, he really hated this. It just wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen? Why did the universe not want them to be together? Why was time against them, why? "If it's your fault, then it's my fault too," Jen leaned her head against his shoulder. "I just wanted to be with you so much," he said with all the love in his heart.

            "Me too," said Jen sadly. For a long moment Wes just held her in his arms, letting the time flash before their eyes. And then a thought came to Jen, she moved her head off of his shoulder and then looked him in the eyes. "Wes, maybe there's way to change all of this," she said, with a hint of hope.

            "How?" he asked. Jen lifted her arm with the morpher up.

            "Our morphers, they were made in the future," she said.

            "We can't travel to the future, when there is no future," and then he understood what Jen meant. "But maybe we can travel to the past before, Kenar used the weapon," said Wes. Wes and Jen looked each other in the eyes, smiling. This just may work, and then something came over Jen. "What, what is it Jen?' asked Wes, seeing the change of look in her eyes.

            Jen smiled, now wasn't the time. "Nothing," she grabbed a hold of his hand. "Come on, lets go tell the others," said Jen, as she and Wes got off the bed and left the room.

            Jen and Wes found the other rangers in the medical room. The phantom ranger was resting peacefully as a machine ran scans over his body. They all had been injured, but Coda had taken most of the blast. Everyone was just sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. 

            Zhane turns his head looking at Andros. "When are Ashley and the others supposed to get here?" asked Zhane. Andros was silent for the moment, in the bottom of his stomach he feared the past would repeat it self.

            "Today maybe, in a few hours," he said softly. Wes and Jen walked together hand in hand standing in front of them.

            "There maybe a way we can fix all of this," said Wes looking at all of his friends. The moment he said it, they all stood up they would give anything to fix this mess.

            "How?" asked Tommy not sure of the answer. Eric looked deeply into Jens eyes and had an idea at to what the plan was.

            "With this," Jen held out her wrist with her morpher out to them. "It was made from the future, so with it the past can be changed," said Jen smiling knowing that is what everyone wanted.

            "So, you two are going to travel to the past and change it so the earth doesn't get destroyed?" asked Jason. Jen about froze at the question.

            Wes nodded his head, thinking it should be him and Jen going. "Yeah…."

            "No," Wes turned his head looking at Jen in shock. He couldn't believe she had just said that. Jen could see the hurt in his eyes, but this was something she had to do. "It should just be me; I'll travel back far enough before the battle took place. Just maybe we can put a barrier around the planet," said Jen, everyone did agree that was a good plan.

            Wes grabbed a hold of Jen forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Jen, please let me come with you," said Wes pleading with all of his heart, Jen bit her lips. She couldn't tell him the other part of her plan, knowing it would break his heart as well as hers.

            Jen slowly backed away from Wes, she smiled lightly at him. "And you will be, I love you," tears started falling from her eyes. "Forever," she said, and then with a push of a button on her morpher she was gone with a flash, leavening the others behind, with them hoping and praying that she would succeed. Wes turned around looking back at the other rangers.

            "She's not going to stay is she?" he asked them. No one said a word, what could they say? When no one answered, Wes knew he had the answer to his question, he put his head down, and that's when his eyes fell on his ring. "I will love you forever Jen," he said softly. The past as well as the future was in Jens hands now.


	17. Something from the past 17

            The rangers were all standing around in the computer room. They all knew Kenar would be attacking soon; they had to get a plan in order. Suddenly the viewing turned on, everyone looked right at it. It was Kenar; he was staring darkly at all of them. "Greetings rangers, how nice it is to see all of you," said Kenar. Andros and Zhane along with Coda both took lead. They knew Kenar better then the rest of the rangers.

            "Enough games Kenar, we will stop you," said Andros sternly, he would not let in to this evil.

            "Yeah so you better watch your self cause we will not back down," said Zhane pointing his finger right at Kenar. Kenar just laughed at the two, he had no amount of fear or respect for them.

            "It will take more then that to bring me down," his eyes then went right at Coda. "You should know of all people, just how powerful I am," he laughed. "Until then rangers, I promise to make all of your deaths as slow as possible," and the viewing screen closed.

            The room was silent for a moment, finally one of them spoke breaking the silence. "So, what's the plan…?" Tommy was about to speak. Until…a bright flash surrounded the room, the brightness blinded all of them and once it was gone. It was clear to all of them something was very different from just a few seconds ago. They all began looking around as if searching for the change and then Wes looked at Jen. There was something different about her.

            "Jen?" he said looking at her. Her face was covered in dirt and her cloths looked as though she had rolled in the dirt. Everyone then looked at her; clearly she was what was different.

            "You guys, there's not much time. In just a few minutes will be going into battle. It will look as though we are winning," everyone looked at her oddly what was she talking about? How would she know all of this? But yet, they still listened to her every word. "That is until; Kenar uses his weapon against us it's powered by the phantom ranger's ruby. He will use it against us, and then he will use it to destroy the earth and he WILL succeed in doing so, if we don't stop him" said Jen, her breathing was heavy. They could all tell she was very jumpy and looked to believe all that she said.

            "You have seen all of this," asked Jason questioning her. Jen shook her head yes.

            "Yes, I was there. I traveled back in time to be at this point hoping to change what happened," she looked around at all of them. "You have to believe me," she cried. Wes walked over to her putting his arm around her.

            "Of course we believe you," he said smiling at her. Jen suddenly realized, that neither Wes nor the others knew it was her being the reason the earth had been destroyed.  She gave him a faint smile; she knew she couldn't tell him. Not now that is.

            "Yeah, we believe you Jen," Tommy turned looking at the two space rangers and Coda. "Is there any way to put a barrier around Viron, to prevent the blast from hitting the earth?" asked Tommy looking at them.

            "Yes, there is a way. However, it won't be a lasting effect," Zhane looked over at Jen. "If the blast is as powerful as Jen says it is, then the barrier will only hold for a limited time. During that time, no one will be able to enter or exit the planet," said Zhane being very direct about the way he said it. He needed to make it clear to them all.

            Tommy nodded his head. "Alright, then that's what will have to do," he turned back looking at the others. "Let's just hope, we can stop that weapon in time," said Tommy looking at his fellow rangers.

            "I'm with you bro, besides if the earth is gone. I'll have no place to call home," said Jason.

            "Even though the earth is not my home, I will make sure it stands a chance," said Trey, years ago the rangers had helped him. Now they needed his help more then ever.

            "Well, it wouldn't be a victory without the quantum ranger there to make sure we have one," said Eric crossing his arms.

            "And will fight too, together," said Wes smiling looking at Jen. Jen did her best to hide her sadness, from the others and mostly Wes.

            "Yeah, besides you're going to need me. I know what will happen," said Jen looking at Tommy. Tommy nodded his head; he then turned around to see the other three working hard by the computer.

            "Almost, have it," Andros set a few more controls. "There, Viron has a barrier around it," he turned around looking at Tommy. "For now a least," said Andros, knowing it was a big 'if' but it was the only option they had right now.

            Coda put his hand on Andros shoulder, Andros looked over his shoulder at Coda. "Were going to win this one Andros, just trust me, I promise things will turn out different this time," said Coda. And for the first time in years the two exchanged a friendly smile. Just maybe they were friends after all. 

            "Well, what are we standing around here for we have a battle to win," yelled Zhane getting them all motivated. 

            Deep in space T.J. and the other were making their way to the planet. They were all hoping and praying they would not be too late. Ashley and Cassie sat next to each other; Cassie could tell Ashley was very concerned. She put her arm around her, smiling.

            "Hey, he's okay," said Cassie kindly. Ashley turned her head facing her friends.

            "Thanks, Cassie; I'm just worried about him is all. You know how he can get," said Ashley. Yes, they all knew how Andros could get, once he set his mind to something, there's no stopping him.

            "Yeah, but I'm sure Zhane will keep him in line," said Cassie. 

            Off to the corner Carlos was checking over the map the others could hear him laughing. "Yes, alright," he turned around facing all of them. They all looked at him wondering what he was so happy about. "Will be at Viron, in little more than a half hour," said Carlos.

            Cassie and Ashley looked at each other with big smiles. They would be with the others in less then an hour.

            "Hang on guys, were on our way," said T.J. as he looked out with what was in front of him. The mega shop zoomed by all the stars, that lit of the space around them.


	18. Something from the past 18

            The battle was going strong, everything Jen had told them was happening. The rangers were fighting there way over to Kenar where he stood watching, with his powerful weapon by him. "Come on guys we can do this," said Tommy leading the team of ranger closer, battling through the alien army. 

            Kenar watched angrily his army was failing against the rangers. "Time to turn things up a nudge," he moved his weapon, pointed straight at the rangers. The weapon began powering up.

            "Oh, no" cried Jen, as she was as the weapon powered up, knowing very well what will happen next. Everything seemed to happen in slowly, motion. Coda eyed Kenar darkly. Years ago he had made a mistake it battling Kenar, but today was going to be different. Today Kenar would go down for sure, no mater what.

            "Everyone, get down," yelled Eric, everyone dropped to the ground. They all felt the powerful force go over them. It lasted for a long period of time; they were all hanging on for dear, life not to be pulled away with it. Once it was clear they all slowly stood up, Kenar looked at the ranger angrily.

            His army had failed, it was just him and the ranger left. "Surrender while, you still have the chance," yelled Zhane.

            Kenar laughed, "Surrender, my dear silver ranger," Kenar's eyes just seemed to glow. "You're the one's who should be surrendering," mocked Kenar. He then quickly moved the weapon up to the sky, programming something into the machine. 

            "Nooo," cried Tommy charging right at Kenar with the other following behind him all but Coda. He just seemed frozen as if he was feeling something, sensing something coming. 

            Kenar saw the rangers heading right at them, he laughed. He then powered up his hand and zapped them. Forcing them to fall back to the ground, they were all on their knees struggling to get up. But Kenar some how was preventing them to do so. He laughed as he watched them struggle to get up. 

            Coda began approaching him, with his blaster firmly in his hands. But Kenar saw him; he curved his hand a little. The ranger, all began struggling; Coda saw that they were all struggling to breathe. He could hear them all gasping out for air. Coda stopped in his tracks, and tossed his weapon to the ground.

            "That's better," he released the ranger from the choking grip. Coda just stood there, he was helpless to do anything. Risking his own life was one thing, but he could not do that to his friends. Kenar laughed he could see the agony in the ranger. Kenar powered up his weapon.

            The rangers watched in fear, as they saw the weapon glow a bright red color. Again they all tried to get free, but were un able to. "No, this can't be happing," yelled Tommy trying to force himself free. But what ever Kenar did to them, was preventing to move.

            Jen watched in fear, as she saw it happening all over again. The powerful blast went straight up in the sky, fearing it would do the same thing it had down before. But moments passed the blast had no gone through yet.

            "What, it should have already destroyed to planet. Why hasn't the blast gone through," yelled Kenar angrily.

            He could hear the ranger all laughing, he turned to them looking at them all darkly. "What is so funny," he yelled.

            "Let's just say, we knew what was going to happen before it happened," said Andros, quite amused by Kenars frustration. But the ranger's joy would no last long; a loud cracking noise could be heard in the sky. They all looked up in fear; the barrier they had put around the planet was losing its power.

            Kenar laughed out loud, "It seems rangers that your plan is failing, and I have won," said Kenar. The rangers began pulling hard to get free, but Kenar still had his hold on them.

            Deep in space the ranger were just flying over the planet, they could see a huge energy trying to burst out of the planet. "What the heck it that?" asked Carlos looking out the window, all the ranger ran over to him. They could see what looked to be a barrier around the planet coming apart.

            "I don't know, but I don't like it," said T.J. knowing that something was very wrong. Ashley looked out in fear, Andros was on this planet.

            "Andros," said Ashley softly, Cassie put her arm around he friend conferring her best she could. 

            _"Rangers," _said voice, they all looked around seeing no one. They all looked at each other thinking, who was that. "_Listen there isn't much time, you need to set your mega ship on self-destruct, and I have already set a tracking device for it to head to its location. Once you set the self-destruct, you MUST teleport down to the planet far enough away from the planet,"_ Cassie thought about it for a moment and then she knew who the voice belonged to.

            "Phantom ranger," she said aloud. 

            _"Yes, it is me. Now please hurry the barrier won't hold for much longer,"_ he said. T.J. nodded his head they had to move fast.

            "Decca set ship to self-destruct," said T.J.

            "Setting ship to self-destruct," a second or two later. "Ship will self-destruct, in two minutes," said Decca.

T.J. looked at his teammates, they all nodded there heads. "Well, there goes another ship," laughed Carlos as they all teleported off of the ship.

Coda took a deep breath; if his plan did not work it would be the end of them as well as the earth. He was grateful his ruby had a tracking device implanted in it, but it would come at a cost. A cost he was willing to take. 

Kenar watched as the barrier came apart, he began laughing darkly. The ranger looked up to the sky fearing for the worse until they saw. Kenars eyes grew wide, he began shaking in fear. He then turned and looked over at Coda and stared darkly at him. "YOU!" he yelled.

"It's over, Kenar," said Coda, as he watched as the mega ship headed right at the weapon and Kenar, in a huge explosion.  The explosion forced the rangers far back, demorphing them. Sand and smoke was all over the place.

Once the smoke began to clear, the ranger found themselves covered in sand. "There they are," cried Ashley running over to Andros with the other following behind her. Ashley ran to Andros helping him up, to his feet. "Oh, Andros," cried Ashley putting her arms around him. Andros put his arms around her, the battle was over and most importantly she was okay.

T.J. helped Tommy up to his feet. Tommy then brushed the sand off of his clothing. "Man, do I need a vacation. Pevely one that doesn't evolve a beach," said Tommy smiling.

T.J. laughed, "You can say that again," said T.J. everyone began helping each other up to there feet, checking over making sure everyone was okay.

"How did you guys know?" asked Jason, not knowing how they knew to set their ship on a course to the weapon.

"The phantom ranger contacted us," said Cassie. It wasn't until then, that Andros noticed he was missing, he took a deep breath. He began looking around, feeling as though everything was going around him in circles.

"Coda," called out Andros, there was no answer. The space rangers looked at each other oddly, who was Coda. Everyone watched as Andros ran out ahead of them, they all followed behind them.

Andros was only a few feet away, there was Coda lying flat on the ground. Parts of his suite were lying on the ground around him. Andros ran over to him dropping to his knees. "Coda," he cried, but there was no answer. Andros put his head down, feeling the tears go down his face.

Everyone stood back, with there heads down. None of them knew what to do. Andros looked away from Coda for a moment; he saw the rubble of the weapon and Kenar's dead body. Andros's eyes lit up when he saw a red glow. He quickly crawled over to it and grabbed it in his hands. He then sat himself up, and opened the pawl of his hands. He put his head down; the red ruby was in pieces.

"Andros," said Coda softy, Andros dropped back down by Coda looking into the eyes of his old friend. Coda saw the ruby in pieces; he looked up to see the pain in Andros eyes.

He laughed lightly, "I never did like that thing anyways," he said. 

"Don't say that," said Andros softly. He could hear Coda take a deep breath.

"Hey it's okay," said Coda softly. Andros and Coda just looked each other in the eyes no saying another word to each other. 

One or two more chapters coming soon.


	19. Something from the past 19

            Wes, Jen, Tommy, Eric and Jason all walked out of the medical room. They found the space rangers not including Andros standing out in the hall waiting for them. Everyone had sad and grim looks on their faces; they all knew it wouldn't be long. Not a word was spoken as Zhane walked in followed by T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie.

            "Hey," said Coda smiling as the group walked over to him. He lay conformably on the medical bed, a few machine were plugged in around him. Everyone smiled the best they could.

            "Hey, how…." Zhane couldn't bare to finish the sentence. Coda smiled lightly, he grabbed a hold of Zhanes hand, gripping it tight. Zhane looked up meeting the eyes of his old friend and leader.

            "It's okay," Coda took a deep breath. He released his hand from Zhane, and reached over to the small table next to him. Where a folded piece of paper lay, Coda grabbed it and then placed it in Zhanes hand. 

            Zhane looked at him wondering what it was for. "When you get back to KO-35, give this letter to my parents," Coda licked his lips. "It explains a lot what happened, why I never contacted them. And also what happened between me and Tyra," said Coda sadly giving his last request to Zhane.

            Zhane smiled, "Of course I will. I just wish things could have turned out different, I'm going to miss you" said Zhane.

            "Hmm, well as you said I'm a ghost ranger, maybe I'll hunt you one day," laughed Coda. Zhane had to laugh to, everyone else did, but it didn't last long. Zhane bit his lips.

            "Yeah maybe," he looks Coda in the eyes once more before slowly backing away. He looks one last time at Coda and then leaves the room. T.J. and the other surrounded him.

            "So, I guess this is it then," said T.J. smiling lightly at Coda.

            "Yes, I guess it is," he looks at T.J. carefully. "Promise me something," said Coda.

            "Anything," said T.J.

            "Promise me, you'll never let this become your life. That one day, you will just be able to get up and have a normal life, a family and job," said Coda sadly. T.J. put his head down; he knew what Coda meant he didn't want any of them to end up like he did.

            "We, promise," said T.J... There was a moment of silence, Carlos looked down at Coda. Years ago, Coda saved them all big time along with a very young blue ranger.

            "I just want to say thanks, for all those times you helped us. I just wish we could help you now," said Carlos sadly. Coda smiled lightly.

            "But, you have," They looked at him with wide eyes wondering what he meant. "You taught me, what it means to be a team," said Coda softly. They all smiled, and deep down inside they all felt great inside. But on the outside they showed the pain and sadness they were feeling of losing a friend. Everyone could tell that Cassie wanted a moment alone with Coda. Slowly the three began to back away, but before they were gone. "Ashley," Coda called out to her.

            Ashley looked over at him before she was about to head out. "Take care of Andros for me, he's going to need you," said Coda.

            Ashley smiled, "I will, for the rest of my life," said Ashley, and then she slowly closed the door behind her. 

            Now it was just Coda and Cassie alone in the room together. "So this it what you really look like," said Cassie walking closer over to him Coda looked in her eyes, he always knew she had feelings for him. He smiled brightly at her, not wanting to hurt her anymore then she already was.

            "Yeah, not much to look at," said Coda, his face scared up from battles years ago. But it didn't seem to mind Cassie at all, as if she was able to look through all that.

"No, you look just fine," she smiled at him. Coda smiled back, something about her seemed to have melted his frozen heart. Cassie's look began to change to certain sadness, seeing him lye there waiting for death to come. "Are you afraid?" asked Cassie looking him right into the eyes.

            "To die?" Cassie shook her head yes. "That's a difficult question," he shied. "For so long I have been pushing people away, not wanting them to get close. I guess that is why I hid my identity for so long. it was just easier if I were to die in a battle no one would care if I was gone," silence, he looked her deeply in the eyes. "But then I meant you," said Coda looking into her pretty eyes.

            Cassie smiled lightly; she had cared for him for so long. "And for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel so alone, like I had something to live for" said Coda.

            "But, then what stopped you. You kept on leaving every time you showed up?" asked Cassie. Coda shied, why had he?

            "I guess I was afraid. It had been so long, sense I cared for anyone. But then I lost her, along with my unborn child, because of my foolishness" said Coda sadly feeling so over whelmed with quilt.

            "I'm sorry," said Cassie, Coda reached over placing his hand on her shoulder.

            "Don't be," he looked her in the eyes kindly. "I just am sorry, I never told you who I really was when we first meant, maybe things would have been different" said Coda kindly.

            "I guess we both have regrets," said Cassie sadly feeling the tear form in her eyes. Coda shook his head smiling back at her.

            "No, don't ever have in regrets in your life. I want the best for you Cassie and I do pray that one day you will meet someone who will love you for all their life," he said, as he washed away her tears with his hand. Cassie tried to hold back her tears, she knew should would lose be losing the first man she ever loved.

            Andros was in the weapon room, he held some type of lazier in his hand and in the other the red ruby. For the last hour he had been trying to put it back together but was having no success. The more time that past, the more Andros began hurting. Tears ran down his face, it wasn't working. He threw the broken pieces of the ruby across the table angrily. And when he could no longer stand it he dropped to the ground crying like a child.

            Trey slowly walked over to the weeping red ranger. Andros could feel the shadow of him over his body. "How long?" he asked softly, already knowing who it was.

            "Not long, he's been asking to see you," said Trey softly. Andros looked away from Trey ashamed. Why would Coda want to see him? They really weren't friends, or were they?

            "I couldn't do it, I can't save him," said Andros sadly. Trey got down on his knees and then forced Andros to look at him.

            "Do, not blame yourself Andros. You have done all you could for him and he knows that. It is time you let go of all that has happened, both of you have to let it all go and let it be," said Trey kindly. Andros lightly shook his head, he knew he needed to. For so long he had blamed himself for everything that had happened all of those years ago.

            Zhane passed Andros, as Andros was on his way to the medical room. "Tyra was pregnant?" asked Zhane. Andros stopped and slowly turned around facing Zhane, the truth needed to be told.

"Yes, only her, Coda and I knew," said Andros sadly. Zhane bit his lip, for the first time he was beginning to understand why Andros had always blamed himself. 

            "You never sent the reports in. No once else knew did they?" asked Zhane. Andros put his head down, and then looked up at Zhane.

            "No one else knew, I promised Tyra I wouldn't send in the reports to protect her," said Andros, he never had regretted protecting her. But part of always wondered what would have happened if he did send them in. Maybe she would still be alive along with her child. But he knew there was no way of ever knowing.

            "So, that's why you always blamed yourself?" asked Zhane finally understanding..

            "I guess it is, I've been angry for so long. That I had forgotten the real reason I had started to blame myself," said Andros sadly.

            Zhane walked up to him placing his hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't tell me your going to start blaming yourself all over again," said Zhane smiling lightly. Andros gave a small smile to his friend.

            "No, it's time I let go of the past. And let the future takes it course whatever that maybe," said Andros smiling. Zhane smiled Andros had finally forgiven himself for what happened ten years ago. They looked each other in the eyes once more and then Andros made his way down the hall into the medical room.

            "I'm not too late, am I?" asked Andros as he walked in. Coda turned his head smiling, happy to know he got to see Andros for one last time.

            "No, I couldn't leave. Not without saying goodbye to you," said Coda, he was feeling his strength giving away. It took everything Andros had to walk over to the bed where his old teammate lay, waiting for death to come to him. He could hear Coda heavy breath; he knew it wouldn't be long.

            "I…I...I just wanted to tell you're sorry for everything," said Andros. Coda took a deep breath, Andros was always to modest even for his own good.

            "No, I'm sorry. You were right about me, you always were," said Coda smiling. Andros smiled everything that had happened between them was all forgotten they were friends once again.

            "When you get there, can you tell the others," Andros put his head down, he hated death even though he faced it every time he morphed. "Hi, from me"

            "Of course, I'd be honored to" there was a moment of silence. Coda then looked directly at Andros.  "Andros,"

            Andros looked up looking Coda back in the eyes. "Don't forget what I said, about having a life with Ashley. You both deserve it, like I told the others. I don't want this to become your life, it's time you lived a real life. Don't let the program rule your life, it's time you had a life of your own." said Coda smiling he reached out his hand to Andros.

            "I won't forget what you told me, and I'll never forget you," said Andros grabbing a hold of Coda's hand keeping his eyes locked with his.

            "Were pretty good friends huh," said Coda softly. Andros gulped in, the time was coming.

            "The best…" said Andros, and a few seconds later. Coda took one last breath, and slowly his eyes closed never to open again. Andros felt the tears rush down his face, he softly rested Codas arm back down. "Goodbye old friend," said Andros softly.

            Wes and Jen were alone in their room together. Jen had been quite for some time now; Wes wasn't sure what was wrong with her. It was like she was pushing him away. He was sitting on the bed, looking at her back; she hadn't faced him for sometime now. "Jen is everything okay?" no answer, Wes took a deep breath. "Did something happen, before you travel back in time?" he asked. He then heard a whimper from Jen that had to be it something happened, but what.

            Slowly Jen turned around facing him tears were in her eyes. "You love me right?" she cried. Wes looked at her oddly; he quickly got up looking her in the eyes.

            "Of course I love you. What is it Jen? What's wrong?" he asked her. Jen bit her lips. How could she tell him? She slowly walked up to him putting her arms around him, holding on to him for dear life. Wes put his arms around her wanting to fix whatever was wrong, but something told him he wouldn't be able to.

            "I will love you forever Wes, no matter what happens," she slowly pulled away, there faces only inch's apart. Wes didn't know what to think.

            "Jen, I.I… don't..." Jen leaned forward kissing him softly, not wanting it to end. When the kiss ended she pressed her face against his, then she slowly back away, but before she got too far she put a note in his shirt pocket. Wes looked down at the note and then back at her. Not knowing what was going on, he tried to speak but nothing would come out. Jen began backing more and more away from him. She raised her morpher up under her chin.

            "I love you," and just like that she was gone with a flash of light. Wes's heart began beating faster and faster.

            "Jen, nooo, come back. I don't…I don't understand" he cried his world felt as though it had come crashing down.

            Thunder echoed, outside. The rangers stood outside, watching as the body of the phantom ranger AKA Coda burnt, An honor and ritual on KO-35.  Everyone was silent, not a word was spoken they all stood there watching. Andros and Ashley held each other in theirs arms. T.J. and Carlos both had their arms around Cassie, helping her through this.

            Zhane and Trey stood by each other both with there hands behind their backs, both of them honoring the memory of their lost comrade. Tommy and Jason stood next to each other; Tommy would never forget what Coda told him. Tommy knew no mater how much evil he would come face to face with good would win. And no mater what happened Zordon would always be proud of him.  

            Eric stood next to Wes, who was a mess. Only hours ago had he lost the love of his life. Eric put his head down, for a moment and then looked back to the burning body. The fire coming very clear, it thunder again and rain began to pour. But the rangers still stood there, they would not leave. Not until it was over, they all owed Coda that, he had saved them all.

One more chapter left.


	20. Something from the past 20

            Andros, along with his teammates all gathered around each other. They were getting ready to teleport to KO-35. "Um, so will take care of a few things there and we should be back to each in a week or so," said Andros softly as he looked at Tommy. Tommy nodded his head, and smiled lightly.

            "Yeah, then I guess I'll see you then," said Tommy as he gave Andros a hug goodbye. The two leaders patted each other on the back. Andros slowly back away from Tommy.

            "Will, Wes be okay?" asked Andros. Tommy bit his lip; he slightly turned his head to his right where Eric was standing next to Jason. Tommy lightly licked his lips; Wes hadn't really been around much.

            "It's just going to take time is all," said Tommy softly as he looked back over at Andros.

            "I know just how he feels," said Cassie putting her head down. She looked at what she held in her hand so tightly; it was a piece of Coda's ruby. Andros had given it to her, just after Coda had died, for memory keep sake. Ashley squeezed Cassie shoulder lightly; Cassie turned her head looking at her friend. She smiled back to her, she knew in time she would b okay. And she knew she would never forget Coda, in a way she felt as though he was watching over them.

            Hum," Zhane said, it was time to go. 

            "Well we better go," said Andros, Tommy nodded his head. The space rangers began waving goodbye to their friend.

            "Bye," they all said and with a flash of light they were gone. Not a moment later it was Trey's turn.

            "It is time for me to go to. It has been an honor fighting with you rangers," said Trey bowing his head to them. The three did the same. Jason was the first to step forward, the two shook each others hands. "Goodbye Jason," said Trey.

            "Goodbye Trey, if you ever need help. Just call me up and I'll be right there," said Jason smiling, feeling as though him and Trey shared a certain bond. He once held the gold ranger powers. Trey smiled.

            "The same for me my friend," said Trey, Jason smiled and back away. Eric was the next one to go up.

            "It was nice meeting you Trey. If it weren't for you Jen….well you know," said Eric putting his head down. Trey could sense the pain, he knew what Eric meant.

            "You are welcome, I'm just sorry things didn't work out the way your friend wanted them to," said Trey sadly, he knew Wes was hurting a lot.

            "Yeah," said Eric softly, the two looked each other in the eyes once more and then Eric back away. Tommy was all that was left.

            Tommy walked up to Trey. "Thanks for your help, we couldn't of done this without you," said Tommy proudly. 

            "I was more then happy to help; years ago you and the other ranger helped me greatly. And I thank you for that," Trey smiled once more at the three rangers. "Until we meet again my friends," were Treys last words, in a bright gold light he was gone. The room soon grew silent until Eric spoke.

            "I'll go get, Wes and then we can head home," said Eric softly, knowing that would be very hard for Wes to do. 

            "Take your time, were in no hurry," said Tommy softly, he didn't want to rush Wes.

            Wes was outside; the sun was shining down on him. He was tossing the rocks that were around him. He hadn't talked to anyone for a while; he didn't know what to think or how to act. "Hey, you okay," asked Eric sitting down next to his friend on the sandy ground. For a long moment Wes didn't make any movement to Eric's presence.

            "I'm one of the riches guys on earth I can have anything I want," silence. "Except for the one thing that I really want," said Wes sadly. Eric didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that? Eric felt as though this whole thing was unfair. Why couldn't the two be together? Was time as well as the universe so against the love they shared?

            Eric lightly patted Wes on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go home," said Eric softly. Wes turned his head looking at Eric. He knew it was time for them to leave; he lightly shook his head slowly getting to his feet. Eric walked along side with his friend, with his arm on Wes's back. To let him know, he was there for him and always would be.

            Andros and Zhane both stood outside a home. For a moment they just stood there not doing anything but standing. Zhane finally grew up the courage to raise his hand up and knock on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, and an older man and women stood in front of the two. Zhane and Andros both looked them in the eyes not saying a word. Zhane slowly pulls something out of his pocket; he then places it in the man's hands, letter of some kind. The man looks at his wife, and then he slowly opened the folded piece of paper.

            Andros and Zhane begin to see tears form in their eyes. The man looks up from the letter with tears in his eyes; he then gives them some kind of signal to come in. Slowly Zhane and Andors follow the husband and wife into the house.   

            Cassie is sitting down alone, in the park feeling the wind against her face. She still held the small piece of red ruby in her hands. And in the whisper of the winds she heard. '_No regrets Cassie, no regrets' _A smile then came across her face, she would remember what Coda told her and she would always keep him close to her heart. A minute later a young man in his early twenties took a seat on the bench next to her.

            "You don't mind do you," he asked. Cassie turned looking him in the eyes, he was very handsome, and she smiled.

            "No, not at all," she said. He smiled back to her and then he noticed what she was holding in her hand.

            "What is that you have," he asked, Cassie smiled.

            "Just a reminder of a good friend," he smiled back at her. "Oh, I'm Cassie by the way," she said putting out her hand.

            "I'm Sky; it's an honor to meet you Cassie. What you and the other rangers have done for the universe has been wonderful," he said as he shook her hand. 

            "Thanks," she smiles and he smiles back to her. "Hey have you ever been to Earth?" asked Cassie. Just maybe she would be okay after all.

            "Tommy," Kim yelled throwing her arms around him, as Wes, Eric and him walked into the Silver Guardian Base. When they had teleported back to the command center, Jason had parted ways with his friends. He wanted to get back to Angel Grove as soon as possible. Tommy put his arms around Kim, holding her tightly in his arms.

            Taylor came running over to Eric and then stopped right in front of him. The two looked each other in the eyes smiling. "Come here," said Eric opening up his arms, Taylor then threw her arms around hi.

            Wes watched as the two couples held each other. Part of him, did look around maybe by just some chance Jen was there. But he knew she wasn't, he took a deep breath. He could no longer watch, this hew slowly began to walk away from the group. 

            Kimberly saw Wes walking away, she pulled away from Tommy. Tommy turned to see what the problem was. "Wes," called out Tommy. Wes didn't answer he just kept on walking away from the, 

            When Wes turned down the hall, Taylor looked right into Eric's eyes. "Where's Jen?" she asked, Eric put his head down. Jen wasn't dead, but she might as well have been.

            Captain Logan gave Jen a stern look, as she stood before him in a large computer room. Alex was next to him. Jen wasn't able to look Alex in the eyes it hurt too much. There was a long moment of silence, and then Logan finally spoke. "I see you have returned Jennifer, on your own free will. I assume I know why," his voice began to grow louder. "Were you not warned your actions there could affect the FUTURE," he yelled.

            Jen took a deep breath; she could feel the tears streaming down her face. "Yes," she cried.

            "Then why did you go against, everything we taught you here. Everything you had stood for, WHY," he yelled again. Jen did her best to keep herself from breaking down, but she knew that wasn't possible. Alex could see how much she was hurting, part of him wanted her to hurt the way she hurt him. But he knew he could never do that, to her.

            Alex stepped in front of Logan. "Sir is that really necessary," said Alex.

            Logan gave a dark stern to Alex. "Did I ask you to speak, Commander?" he said sternly. Jen bit her lip; she couldn't get Alex in trouble for her actions.

            "It's okay Alex," said Jen through her tears. Alex turned his head looking over at her. He lightly shook his head. Logan looked at Jen firmly, waiting for her answer.

            "I….I...I feel in love," said Jen feeling more tears go down her cheek. She could see the hurt in his eyes, the same hurt he had when she gave him back the ring. Logan's look hadn't changed one bit.

            "Well, will change that. Once you go through memory adaptation you won't remember your love," said Logan sternly. Jen bit her lip hard, so she wouldn't cry out in an outburst.  "Commander, you know what to do," said Logan. Alex just looked at him in shock. With all of Alex heart he knew he couldn't do this. Not to Jen. "Commander, get moving," yelled Logan. Alex shied he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

            Alex walked over to Jen putting his arm around her shoulder. The two looked at each other briefly. "I'm sorry Jen," said Alex softly. Jen smiled the best she could.

            "I know," she said sadly. The two then began walking past Logan and then something none of them were expecting happened. Alex collapsed on the ground; Jen knelt down next to him. "Alex, what's going on," she asked, looking at him. His face was turning a very pail color.

            "I don't know," he said softly, Jen then began shaking when she saw he was beginning to fade away. Logan watched in amazement never had he seen this before. He then looked at Jen.

            "It's not possible, is it," he asked himself softly. He had to know. "Computer, scan for assisters of Commander Alex of the 21 first centuries," said Logan feeling very rushed.

            "Scanning now," seconds passed. "Found," Logan turned looking at the computer screen. Images began to appear on the screen. "Alexander and Tina Collins, son Wesley Collins," Logan eyes went wide when he saw the next photo he couldn't believe it. Jen smiled, "Wesley and Jennifer Collins…,'

            "Stop," said Logan he had the information he needed. He slowly walked over to Jen who was by Alex's side. "I am sorry Jen, I was wrong you do belong there," said Logan handing her back her morpher.

            "But, what about…" said Jen. Logan smiled.

            "Perhaps, you were meant to be there to change it," said Logan kindly. Jen smiled, she turned back to Alex.

            "Guess this means were related," said Alex softly, Jen smiled.

            "Yeah, guess so," said Jen softly.

            "Go back to him Jen, I'll be okay," said Alex softly, Jen lightly nodded her head.

            Wes sat alone in his office; he stared at a picture on his desk. It was his wedding picture. Dad must of put it here he though. Wes didn't know what to do, he had lost her once before, but why did it hurt so much this time. He felt the tears rush down his face.

            The two couples sat down against the wall. None of them knew what to do for Wes; they all had been silent of quite some time until. A light began to emerge around them; they all raised their eyes blocking the bright light from blinding them. When it was over, they put their hand down. They couldn't believe it; they all stood up running over to her.

            "Jen," they all said. Now Jen was happy to see all of them, but right now there was only one person she wanted to see. 

            "He went to his office," said Eric recognizing that look. Jen smiled at them, and then ran down the hall. They all watched as she took off. They knew everything would be fine now, so the two couples started for home.

            Wes was laying his head down on his desk, he didn't care that he was crying. He had lost the most important person in his life. He didn't even here, his door open. "Wes," said a voice softly. Wes didn't look up he thought he was just hearing things. "Wes," she said again.

            Again Wes didn't look up he still though he was just hearing things. But his curiosity got the better of him. He tried forcing it away but it kept on telling him. Could it be? No it's impossible he would tell himself. "Wesley Collins you better look up, before your face becomes a permanent placement to your desk," said Jen.

            Wes slowly looked up, he took a deep breath. There she was, he wasn't just hearing things. "Jen," he said softly. She shook her head smiling, tears still in her eyes. Wes about jumped out of his chair running over to her, putting his arms around her never wanting to let go. Jen put her arms around him, and rested her head against his shoulder. "I thought I lost you," he said softly.

            "You could never lose me, I love you" said Jen softly. 

            "I love you too," said Wes softly choking on his tears. They looked each other in the eyes, smiling and slowly they leaned in for a very deep kiss. 


End file.
